A Story After The Ending Volume 2
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: If you haven't read the first story, then hurry up and do it! The Mew Mew's are off on a vacation to a resort island. What they don't know is that the place is haunted, they've got stronger enemies and each girl will have to face personal problems. Will they be able to overcome them and defeat the evil once again? Plz read & review! RyouXIchigo and lots of other pairings as well.
1. Vacation for superheroes

**Nyaa! Well, since y'all asked so nicely, I'll grant your wish! And I've decided that the text is going to stand in the left side of the page, because that's more my style :3 But, here it is, the second part of my TMM story! Here I was, sitting in front of my laptop and ending my eleven chapter-long story, when I considered to make. another. ONE! HAHA, you're not getting rid of me that easily! **

**(Ichigo & Ryou sighs in union): Well, but at least we tried.**

**Ak-chan: What the-, is that the thank you I get from making you a couple?**

**(Ryou snorts and smirks): It would have happened eventually, strawberry here can't get enough of me.**

**(Ichigo blushes): T-that's not true at all!**

**Ak-chan: Aww, you're so cute together! Someone get this chapter rolling, while I'm going to write the next chapter!**

**Ichigo: Please, don't tell me that it'll involve me!**

**(Ak-chan grins evilly): Haha, can't tell ya that, but I can give you a hint.**

**Ichigo: Which is?**

**Ak-chan: Ryou is going to be a part of it. XD**

**Ryou: So be prepared, strawberry.**

**Ichigo: T-T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Only this idea belongs to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vacation for superheroes.**

It was a warm and bright summer day in Tokyo. The schools were closed and every student had run away as though their life had depended on it, beginning their summer vacation. That sounded like fun, but it wasn't everyone who had fun exactly. No, five girls were sitting in the backyard of a house, the bright sun melting them. They all sighed in union.

"The sun is kiiiiilling us", a brown haired girl lazily said, fanning herself with a magazine.

"I miss Taru-Taru, na no da", a blonde girl sulked, trying to cool herself by sitting under the shadows of a tree.

"I miss Pai", a green haired said, lying on the grass with closed eyes. Silence began to spread, when neither of the girls spoke, only the sounds of occasional groaning and panting was being heard.

"Mint miss Kish, na no da".

"**I do not!**", a blue haired girl exclaimed with a huge blush, partly because of the heat and partly because of you-know-what, a large straw hat protecting her from the sun. The class with liquid she was holding -which was _ice _tea-, was almost falling of her grip, when her younger friend had spoken.

"Whatever, the sun is still-".

"-killing us, we know", a violet haired young woman sighed, reading a small book. It was three months after the fight the Mew Mew's had had against the last Chimera Animal's. And three months after the aliens had gone. Since then, the girls had been more quiet and bored, since they didn't have anything to attend. Berry and Ringo had left as well, which left the others with absolute NOTHING to do.

The brown haired girl read through her magazine with a bored expression, her head resting lazily on her palms as she skipped to the next page. An article had caught her brown eyes, which now widened as she read it through. When she was done, she cried out in joy and threw the magazine in the air, to the other girls shock.

"Yep, it had to happen eventually. The heat has made Ichigo crazy", Mint stated. Said girl ignored her friends comment, and picked up the magazine.

"Listen, girls! I've found the perfect place for us to relax this summer!", she squealed. The girls gathered around her in curiosity, as the girl showed them the article.

"_Oshima island resort is a holiday resort, which offers various recreational activities such as hiking on the volcanic mountain, cycling and diving. There are abundant spa facilities, including the famous Onsen hot springs and swimming pools_", Lettuce read out loud. The other girls listened patiently meanwhile.

"And check this out; it's a one hour and forty-five minutes boat ride from downtown Tokyo!", Ichigo said, smiling. The girls nodded with smiles upon their lips.

"Yay! We're going to an island! To relax!", the blonde exclaimed, twirling around with her green haired friend, who seemed to be green in her face as well from dizziness.

"It doesn't look expensive", Zakuro added.

"We definitely deserve this from our hard work", Mint nodded again. Ichigo sweat dropped from the fact that her tea-loving friend here didn't work much beside from her babysitting.

"B-but you said that it's an almost two hours boat ride, Ichigo", Lettuce said, the dizziness fading. "Where will we get a boat which is big enough to carry all of us?".

The girls with the pig tails smiled. "Yes, _who_ do we know who owns a boat, huh?".

* * *

"No".

"But-".

"No".

"You haven't even-".

"No".

"_RYOU!_", Ichigo whined. She was in his apartment,** (A/N:** **well, I had to come up with something, since The Café Mew Mew was destroyed. If you don't know, read my first volume of 'a story after the ending') **her arms crossed over her chest, and pouting. Said guy was sitting in front of his computer, his head turned to stare at his girlfriend, who was returning the stare. **(Read the first volume!) **

"Why not? Just give me one good reason why-".

"I don't want to".

"That's not a good reason!". Her eyes turned downwards, sadly. "The girls and I have been working our butts off, dealing with Chimera's all the time. We only wanted to have a nice vacation", Ichigo spoke with tears forming in her eyes. The blonde guy stood up, walked towards the girl and wiped her tears away.

"Ichigo?".

"Yes?".

"Fake tears won't work on me".

She slammed her fists on his chest, while he chuckled. "Nothing works on you, your heart is made of stone, that's why!".

Some cries from outside could be heard and suddenly; four girls fell smack down on the floor, the door they'd be leaning on opening to let them fall. They smiled innocently to the blonde and the girl, the glasses lying beside them telling, that they'd been eavesdropping to the conversation.

"Well, I'm not surprised", the blonde smirked.

"Aw, please Ryou, please let us borrow your boat", Ichigo begged, along with the other girls. Zakuro wasn't saying anything, but she gave him the puppy eyes as well. Ryou had a hard time denying with all those cute stares on him.

"_PLEEEEEAAASEE?_", they all said in union, in the most cute voice they could make.

The blonde swallowed hard, plopping down on his chair with his head in his palm. He cursed a little, before finally saying:

"Fine, I'll take you there, already".

The girls squealed and gave each other a big high five. A certain brown haired girl hugged her boyfriend tightly and pecked him on the cheek.

"You're awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank-".

"But", he smirked. "I'll be going with you".

He ruffled the girl's hair. "No way am I gonna miss the perfect opportunity to mess with ya, strawberry".

Ichigo turned slightly red and crossed her arms. "I can tell that the trip won't be as fun as I'd expected".

* * *

**Ichigo: I totally agree!**

**Ryou: This'll turn out interesting.**

**Ichigo: Of course **_**you **_**are saying that! I don't even wanna know how you plan to torture me.**

**(Ryou & Ak-chan): Of course we won't, Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: You're both crossing your fingers!**

**Ak-chan: Aaaaah, look the chapters over! Don't forget to tell me if this first chapter was bad, and totally humorless, so I can spice it up a little in the next chapter! And make the next one longer too! Also, throughout this story, I'll be posting drawings in which is about the characters dresses or swimsuits or EVERYTHING! The links will be on my profile, and I'll tell y'all in each chapters :3**


	2. Causing troubles already

**Ak-chan: Have you ever read your stories through and found mistakes after mistakes in them? And then feeling a great urge to give yourself a face palm?**

**Pudding: Here, let me do it for ya, na no da! (*hits Ak-chan*)**

**Ak-chan: Ow!**

**Pudding: Glad to help, na no da!**

**Ak-chan: It's hard to be with Pudding sometimes (-.-')**

**Tart: Tell me about it. **

**Ak-chan: Hope this chapter will be okay for y'all! ****I'm sorry if the chapter isn't long enough.**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* yeah, I **_**still**_** don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Still waiting though…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Causing troubles already.**

After a couple of days, the girls, plus Shirogane were ready to go. They'd used the days to buy everything they needed at the island, which wasn't that little. Ryou had invited Keiichiro to tag along, and he had gladly accepted to take a break from working at his bakery. **(A/N: Yes, he owns a bakery! :D) **Then there were the permission part. Zakuro didn't have to, Mint could come and go as she liked, Lettuce had to beg a little, Pudding didn't need permission, and luckily Mint's Nanny would gladly accept to babysit her siblings while she was gone. And then there was Ichigo. She didn't need to ask her mother for permission, no it was her dad who she needed to convince. After practically being on her knees and begging, and a with a little help from a mother, the father finally said yes, though he gave her a long lecture of what she wasn't allowed to do. Yeah, sometimes it wasn't easy to be Ichigo.

"We're here!".

The girls and boys had just gone off from the boat, and were now standing on the solid ground of the island. A shinning black car came to pick all of them up, a rather _expensive _one. Let's just say that this was the time when Zakuro's connections came to handy. After an hour of driving, they finally came to a building with lots of tree area, that couldn't be any other than the resort they were staying at. One of the employers came and after a quick introduction, he showed them around to see the many swimming pools, the golf courses, the hiking areas, and many other places. Eventually, they stopped upon their rooms to finally have some rest after the long trip. The girls ran as if there were Chimeras behind them to claim their rooms, which made the guys, shake their heads in amusement.

"I'll sleep with my Onee-sama!", Mint said, clutching herself on the violet haired woman's arm.

"You can have her! But I'll be taking this bed, Lettuce and Ichigo, na no da!", Pudding claimed, bouncing on top of the bed along with a suitcase. **(A/N: There are three beds in each room, by the way)** The two other girls shrugged. The two males had a room next to the five girls. After all of them had accommodated, they'd decided to eat dinner at the resort's restaurant since it was four o' clock. The girls took on some proper clothes on, since it was some kind of fancy restaurant.

Ichigo wore a beet red sleeveless blouse which showed off her shoulders, with black ribbons at the hem, a short black skirt, pink sandals, and her chestnut brown hair was loose with a black ribbon.

Mint wore a short, cobalt blue dress with black hems and light blue decorations, black boots, and her midnight blue hair was tied in a bun held by a blue butterfly elastic.

Lettuce was wearing a leaf green shirt with big sleeves, a denim skirt, white ballerina shoes and her long, emerald green hair was made into a big braid.

Pudding wore a Chinese outfit; an orange top and shorts with yellow hems with an imprint of a panda, yellow shoes and her golden hair was hanging loose around her shoulders.

And Zakuro was wearing a black dress with a turtleneck and an imprint with a purple rose on one side of the dress, black leather boots and her violet hair was also pulled into a bun.

And the guys… just wore something fancy too. **(A/N: Wow, big surprise, huh?)**

They all sat on a large table with candles, different sized silverware and other kind of fancy things. Classic music could be heard being played, there were all sorts of flowers and vegetation around the building and a small fountain was placed in the middle of the huge room. It was quite silent, only low chat and laughter between some people was heard while they ate with manner.

"Uh…hmm…", came from a brown haired girl, when she saw all those spoons, forks and knives laid in front of her. It was just food, for crying out loud. But she couldn't decide what to pick. "Eeny, meany minny, moe-".

"Just pick one, strawberry, it's not that hard", the blonde smirked, sitting next to her.

"Easy for you to say!".

"Just 'cause you don't know how to eat-".

"Me? There's nothing wrong with the way I eat!".

While the two love birds were having an argument, a little blonde girl decided to spice the party a bit up.

"The music is so boring!", she said, taking out a small gong gong. "So I guess I have to make my own, na no da!".

The green haired girl, who sat beside Pudding, soon saw this. "Wait, Pudding…!".

But the girl was already jumping from table to table, causing the glasses and plates on various tables to crash and the people to yell. Lettuce was already after the fourteen year old blonde, apologizing on Pudding's behavior at each table she met on her way, though she kept tripping over herself and then apologized for her _ own _behavior. The blonde was now slamming a spoon she'd grabbed, onto the instrument, causing every man and woman to shut their ears. She kept jumping onto the other tables to get away from Lettuce, laughing all the way. Oddly enough, the couple's barking was loud enough to be heard due to the noise. Mint had raised herself from their table and was on her way to the restaurant's kitchen.

"Mint, where are you going?", Zakuro had yelled to Mint, since the noise had increased in volume. Now everyone was either yelling and complaining or trying to catch the running blonde. The blue haired girl had pointed at her cup, mouthing the word 'empty', and then disappeared between the crowds of people. The violet haired woman sighed, leaning onto the brown haired man who wrapped his arm around her.

"Shouldn't we, I don't know, do something?".

Keiichiro shrugged.

"Might not be a good idea", he glanced at the blonde girl who had now crashed the expensive looking fountain, soaking herself and many other people in the progress. Though, she kept laughing and playing her 'music'. Mint was gone, Lettuce was a part of the 'catch Pudding!' squad and Ryou and Ichigo was now yelling at each other. The once quiet dinner was now a complete disaster. "When they're like that, nobody can stop them-".

"**HEY, EVERYONE, LET'S HAVE A FOOD FIGHT AGAIN, NA NO DA!**".

* * *

"I just went to get some tea, and when I exit the kitchen, I get an ice dessert in my face. Thanks, Pudding", a bluenette said as she came out of the shower in her room. Neither of the girls had entered their rooms with their clothes as clean as when they'd gone out for dinner. Actually, anyone who was at the restaurant was a part of the food fight. Even the employers from the resort and the kitchen staff was covered in the food.

"That was awesome, na no da! Let's do it again tomorrow!", Pudding bounced on her bed, with her pajamas on. It took them some hours to clean up the mess and apologize to all the people.

"_Aw man, I have a feeling I'm not going to relax at all on this vacation"_, Ichigo thought as she slipped into her bed. Zakuro and Mint had left a while ago, and now Pudding and Lettuce was getting ready to sleep. After half an hour, the brown haired girl was waked up by the sound of something scratching against the wall. Then she felt as if…she was being watched. She shrugged off the ridiculous feeling and tried to fall asleep again, only to hear the scratching sound getting louder.

"Lettuce", the girl whispered, trying to wake up the green haired girl to confirm if there really was someone watching them. But the girl was sleeping heavily and she wasn't going to wake up any soon. The same with Pudding. Ichigo knew that she couldn't fall asleep like this, so she slowly got off bed, wearing a pink T-shirt and black baggy pants, tip toeing to the door. The girl slowly opened the door leading to Mint and Zakuro's room, but saw that Zakuro's bed was empty. Confused, Ichigo closed the door, knowing how big she was going to get scolded if she didn't let Mint get her 'beauty sleep'.

And then there was Ryou and Keiichiro's room. Ichigo slowly opened the door, only to see that Keiichiro's bed also was empty. **(A/N: That's why this is T-rated)** The brown haired girl tip toed to her boyfriend's bed, poking him lightly on his cheeks. His azure eyes fluttered open.

"Strawberry?", the boy muttered, running a hand through his blond locks. "What is it?".

"I can't sleep".

"No shit, Sherlock".

"I really mean it, Ryou, I can hear strange sounds in my room".

He raised an eyebrow, but was too tired to investigate it.

"It's probably nothing, but you can sleep in the third bed, next to Keiichiro, just in case", he yawned and went back to sleep. The girl opened her mouth to say that Keiichiro wasn't there, but guessed that he probably just went to the bathroom. Tired as well, Ichigo slipped into the bed sheets and began to drift off to Dreamland, when she felt a hot breath tickle the back of her neck…

"Waaaaaaah!".

The girl was so surprised that she fell off from the bed and stared on her bed in astonishment, while holding a hand to where her heart was. Soon, she felt that Ryou stood behind her, and was bending down to her eye level. She blushed from seeing him in no shirt.

"What happened?".

"S-something breathed on my n-neck…", she said and her hands flew up to cover said neck.

"This can't continue all night", he said, a smirk starting to grow. "I guess you'll have to sleep in my bed, strawberry".

The girl's face went from white to red in no time.

"I can't sleep in your bed!".

"Why not?".

"W-what wouldn't the others think?".

"We'll just keep it a secret".

"T-there's not room enough for the both of us in your bed!".

"We don't know until we've tried".

"But", the blonde shrugged and went back to his bed. "If you wanna stay awake all night, then it's your decision".

Ichigo clenched her fists and shut her eyes, as her face kept getting redder. "Okay fine, you win!".

She crossed her arms and pouted all the way to Ryou's bed. "You're enjoying this way too much".

"Is it really that obvious?", he chuckled as she sat down. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on the pillow, and kissed her forehead. She instantly relaxed and snuggled against his bare chest, taking in his scent. This time, there were no strange sounds, no feeling of being watched and no hot breath tickling her neck. Just her boyfriend protecting her from all of it.

* * *

_Staring upon the cloud free and full moon night, three figures sat on the roof of a tall building. The air vibrated and another figure appeared out of nowhere, chuckling slightly._

"_Where have you been?", a female voice smirked. "Already been playing with our preys, have we?"._

"_I couldn't help it", a male voice said, licking his lips. "The leader is so much fun to mess with"._

"_That's not the point in coming here, Pho", a second male voice said. "We have a plan which requires the full effort from the four of us"._

_The figure called Pho grinned. "You know, if I wasn't in such a good mood, Hava, I would've killed you by now"._

"_Enough!", the female voice said. "If we continue to argue like this, we can't focus on our goal"._

_The two males shrugged as the two other figures continued to admire the full moon._

**The Next Day…**

Ichigo felt the sunlight hit her face, and she snuggled closer to the warmth that was so close to her. Suddenly, a bright blitz appeared and she slowly opened her eyes. She saw a smiling Mint and Keiichiro, a smirking Zakuro, a blushing Lettuce and…where was Pudding? But that didn't matter since Ichigo blushed anyway.

"Oh, my, Ichigo, I didn't know that you and Ryou liked each other **THAT** much", Mint laughed. Ichigo raised herself from the bed into a sitting position.

"I-it's not what it looks like...!", she said, just as Ryou decided to lay an arm around her waist while still sleeping, bringing her closer to him. The others began laughed like mad, as Ichigo couldn't control her blush.

"**GUYS, LOOK, I GOT THE PERFECT PICTURE, NA NO DA!**".

"_Picture?", _Ichigo thought. She freed herself from Ryou's hand and ran after the laughing blonde, who waved her camera in the air. The others continued to laugh all the way, ignoring the yells coming from the other rooms who told them to be quiet.

"**JUST WAIT TILL YOUR DAD SEES THIS, NA NO DA!**".

"**Pudding!**".

While the others exited the room, Ryou yawned and took out two small object from his ears, which looked like ear plugs. A smile grew on his lips as he lay back on his bed.

"I definitely don't regret buying these".

* * *

**Ak-chan: HAHA, now THIS reminds me of my first story!**

**Ichigo: I don't like this at all! **

**Ryou: I liked it. (*high fives Ak-chan*)**

**Ichigo: Hmpf! I'm outta here! (*leaves*)**

**Ak-chan: 0.o'**

**Ryou: She'll be back in the next chapter, don't worry.**

**Ak-chan: I thought so. Hope y'all liked this chapter, and don't forget to review, my dear readers!**


	3. Swimming lessons for beginners

**Ak-chan: Thank you very much for all the reviews, everyone, they've made my day! So, I decided to make another chapter, hurray for quicker updates! Well, yeah, I have to admit too that maybe I was a **_**little bit **_**mean against Ichigo…**

**Ichigo: So you'll apologize?**

**Ak-chan: Oi, oi, take it easy, I didn't say anything about an apology! But to make it up, I won't be writing about you, no its LETTUCE' TIME TO SHINE!**

**Lettuce: I'm a little scared….**

**Ichigo: Well, at least she won't write about me.**

**Ak-chan: Pudding, do the disclaimer!**

**Pudding: Ak-onee-chan doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way, form or shape, na no da!**

**Mint: She isn't smart enough, that's why.**

**Ak-chan: Mint, take a number, your turn in the spotlight will come soon.**

**Mint: Wait, what..?**

**Ak-chan: On with the third chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter three: Swimming lessons for beginners.**

Lettuce' point of view:

When I woke up the next day, I yawned and stretched my exhausted body which arched from all the work everyone had been doing yesterday. I rubbed my eyes, and took on my contacts so that my vision wasn't so blurred. When I rose from bed, I saw that Ichigo's bed was empty. That was weird, because I thought that of all the people I knew, Ichigo would be the one I'd least expect to see waking up this early. I felt a little uneasy, and with my green hair a little messy and wearing a soft green night dress, I woke up Pudding.

"Uuuuhh…Lettuce, just five more minutes…".

"Pudding, Ichigo isn't in her bed…".

The blonde girl scratched her hair and gazed at me with a tired expression.

"So? She could be out taking a walk or-".

Pudding stopped talking as we could hear something. It sounded like…purring? It came from behind the walls.

"Huh. Didn't know that Ryou and Keiichiro had a cat", I said confused. The fourteen year old blonde's smile grew as she crossed her arms.

"Maybe it's _there_, our little kitten has stayed during the night, na no da".

I felt a little blush dust my cheeks by hearing this. Now that she mentioned it, I did hear a person call out my name while I was sleeping.

"Well, Lettuce, aren't ya coming? This ought to be fun, na no da!", Pudding called out, which made me come back to reality.

"B-but, even though Ichigo _did _leave the room during night for a reason, shouldn't we stay out of-", I said, just as Pudding took my hand and dragged me away. We stood out in the hallway with our pajamas when a door opened and Zakuro popped her head out.

"Pudding, Lettuce, what are you doing out here?", the young woman asked. Knowing exactly what we were doing, I blushed as Pudding spoke for me.

"Oh, nothing big…".

"Zakuro-onee-sama, please close the door…", Mint's voice said from inside the room.

"…just wanna see if Ichigo _could_ be in Shirogane's room, na no da-".

The bluenette quickly jumped from her bed as this was said.

"Count me in!".

Zakuro followed with us, and we slowly opened the door, seeing that Keiichiro already was awake. We saw him smile, and walk over to us when we turned our eyes on the bed next to him. Indeed, Ichigo was sleeping on top of Ryou with a smile on her lips as she snuggled on his bare chest, the sheet they were sleeping with almost covering them. I felt my cheeks burn, Mint was giggling and Zakuro was crossing her arms, smirking. I didn't see Pudding anywhere, which was weird since she was the one suggesting this. Just then I saw her with a devilish smile, holding a camera.

"For my picture book, na no da!", she said and then the blitz flashed the two teens. Ichigo's body moved and her eyes stared on us. She was probably blushing just as much as I was.

"Oh, my, Ichigo, I didn't know that you and Ryou liked each other **THAT** much", Mint said and she began laughing. Ichigo raised herself from the bed saying; "I-it's not what it looks like…!", when Ryou placed his arm around her, making all of us laugh along with Mint.

"**GUYS, LOOK, I GOT THE PERFECT PICTURE, NA NO DA!**".

By hearing this, Ichigo ran after Pudding only wearing her pajamas as well. We **(+ Ryou)** followed them down the hallway after we'd changed into regular clothes on our way to the cafeteria where we could eat breakfast. The girls were separated by some employers who held Ichigo from strangling the younger girl.

"I'll take it from here", Ryou said and took her away from Pudding. Ichigo was still boiling with anger.

"Wait, Ryou, you don't understand-", she said, but was cut off by Ryou kissing her cheek. She immediately froze.

"Do I really have to give you a collar, just to make sure that you won't run away?", he smirked and she was still dumbstruck and blushing.

"I guess it would be stupid to mess with Ichigo any further, Pudding", I told the blonde girl. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"You don't have to say that twice, na no da".

After eating breakfast, we decided to separate since we all wanted to try different things.

"I want to go and hike, na no da!", Pudding said excited.

"I want to go to the beach and get a bit tanned", Mint said, sipping from her tea cup.

"We'll be at the golf courses", said Zakuro smiling**. (A/N: I see no need to tell to all of you who 'we' includes) **

"I, uh, will be at the swimming pools…", I said, playing with the hem of my shirt. Ryou and Ichigo said that they would be viewing Mt. Fuji and see other of the island's sightseeing. So we split up and I went into my room, getting my swim suit and towel ready. I had already decided before we got here that I would learn how to swim. I felt a little embarrassed about working at the fish museum and not knowing how to swim, and thought that this would help a little on my water fear. I changed into a black one piece with a turtleneck and light green decorations.

When I had arrived at the pool, a couple of girls was sitting in a corner chatting. I took on a pair of diving spectacles and walked the small ladder just as I heard the girls' voices despite the distance.

"_Look at that girl"._

"_Gosh, she's looks so ugly"._

"_And stupid too"._

They looked at me, smiling like angels. I looked away when one of them said something.

"Hey, girl, that swim suit looks great on ya".

I widened my eyes a little. "Really?".

"Not!", they all exclaimed in union.

I felt tears form in the corner of my eyes, and bit my lower lip. I walked up the ladder again, feeling a heavy feeling in my chest as I heard the girls laugh at me. This felt just like when I was bullied by the girls from Okumura School. Just this time there isn't one of my friends here to help me like back then.

"_Maybe…coming here was a bad idea…"._

I wiped away my tears just as I heard another voice.

"_Ow! Let go of me!"._

"_First you have to apologize for talking like that about that girl"._

"_Why the hell do you care? Let go!"._

"_And why the hell do you pick on other girls, huh? If you're not gonna apologize, then I suggest that you leave or I'll make you"._

Soon the girls walked away one by one. I stared in astonishment so much, that I didn't know that another girl had appeared in front of me before she spoke.

"Hey, are you okay?".

I looked up to see her. She had curly waves of dark brown hair, greenish blue eyes and rosy lips. She wore green bikini which showed off her curvy body, looked only slightly older than me and I had to say that she looked almost as beautiful as Zakuro. I noticed that I was gawking at her and blushed.

"Uh, y-yes, I'm fine", I said, stroking a strand of green hair behind my ear.

"If you heard what they said about you, then don't listen to them. They're female bullies and it's not exactly the first time I've told them to leave", the girl said. I gazed downwards and rubbed my arm nervously.

"But it's true…what they were saying is true…I am-", I stopped upon feeling her hands on my shoulders.

"Listen, I don't know you, but I can honestly tell", she smiled. "That you're anything but ugly. And I think that your suit is really cute".

I felt a small smile grow on my face. "Thanks. My name is Lettuce Midorikawa".

She smiled in return. "Hi, I'm this resort's lifeguard and swim teacher. The name's Hana Kagami".

I widened my eyes by hearing this. "You are a swim teacher?". When she nodded, I gathered enough courage to ask her. "I-if you don't mind…would you teach me how to swim?".

She smacked me hard on the back and chuckled. "Of course! What do you think I'm getting paid for?".

"But first", she gave me a swimming cap. "You can't focus on swimming with all that hair getting in the way. Wear this and we'll start the first swim lesson".

"H-hai, Hana-sama!", I said enthusiastically. I was finally going to learn how to swim! Who knows, I might even get a new friend too!

* * *

**Ak-chan: Shorter than normal, I know, the next update will be here soon too.**

**Pudding: The next chappy will be about me, na no da!**

**Ak-chan: _Pudding!_ You're telling them too much!**

**Pudding: I'm out there in the wild jungle, hiking and then-**

**(*Ak-chan tries to catch Pudding*): See y'all until next time, by then Pudding will be covered with tape!**

**Pudding: Are you a part of the 'catch Pudding' squad too, na no da?**

**Reviews WILL be appreciated. **


	4. An unexpected discovery

**Ak-chan: ****Chapter****four**** has ****arrived****! I ****can't ****wait to get to the action part!**

**Pudding: YAY! Action!**

**Disclaimer: Theanimekitty89 doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, because…well, Mint made it pretty clear why in the previous chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: An unexpected discovery.**

Pudding's point of view:

I walked happily on my way to the room I shared with Lettuce and Ichigo, humming a soft melody. I took out a small black backpack with a lotus image on it, from my suitcase and stuffed it with a water bottle, a homemade lunch box and my new bought camera. I took on a red cap, and exited the room with the backpack around my shoulders. I followed the path leading to the hiking areas and felt myself relax. I took in a deep breath when the vegetation of the forest began to surround me, and smiled. I loved being close to the nature and the animals. And that would never change even if I grew old.

I took out my camera and began to photograph everything. The squirrels in the trees that were looking down at me with wonder, the flying birds, the amazingly high and beautiful trees, the glittery ponds and lakes. I was happy to know that this was what I'd fought to protect all along. The nature's beauty really was indescribable.

I sat down on the fresh grass and admired the ducks playing in the water, while I ate my bento with my chopsticks. When I placed the half empty lunch box back to take out my water bottle, a small caramel fell out and onto the grass. I took the caramel into my palms, closing my eyes and sighed deeply.

"_You said that you didn't have candy on your planet, so here is something you could show the other aliens…and you could keep it as a memory too 'till we see each other again, na no da…"._

I recalled myself saying those words three months ago, and felt my cheeks warm up. I missed Taru-Taru so much. I missed him being mad at me for calling him Taru-Taru, I missed the times when we had fun together, and I missed seeing his cute face blush in embarrassment…I missed him so badly. I wiped away a tear and took a deep breath. I was getting all teary just because of a caramel. How stupid.

I suddenly heard a sound coming from some bushes nearby. The leaves began to rustle, and I slowly got up. Then a little puppy with blonde fur slowly came out. I stared at it and then smiled.

"Aw, what a cute doggie, na no da!", I exclaimed, but then saw how skinny the puppy was. Who knows how long the poor thing had been in the forest without any food? I slowly approached it, and it started to snarl at me. I placed the lunch box on the ground, being glad that I didn't eat all the meat. I slowly backed away and let the hungry thing come to the food. As expected, it only ate the meat, and it allowed me to scratch it behind it's ears. I took it up and hugged it, but very gently.

"You're such a good doggie-".

_Thanks for the meal!_

My brown eyes widened to double size and I quickly scrambled back, my heart racing like never before. I stared at the blonde creature in astonishment, and it only titled its head and gazed back on me.

_What?_

"THE DOGGIE **TALKED**!".

Said dog shook its head and laid it between its paws.

_Is that so weird? I thought all dogs talked like this._

"Well, where I come from they don't! Oh, god, I'm having a conversation with a **talking dog**, na no da!".

The dog came to me and gazed down on the ground.

_That's what my owners said too._

I winked in surprise. "Your owners?".

It nodded. _I once lived with a little girl and her parents. I never came out much and when I did, it was only to play with the girl in the garden. She liked me very much and I loved all of them like a family. Then, they found out that I could talk. I had never met other dogs so I thought it was naturally. They called me a freak, and wanted to send me to some animal specialists so they could cut me up and see how I could talk. Luckily, I escaped before they got the change, but since then I haven't been able to find a place to stay…or food to eat. Before you came, I mean. Thanks._

I smiled down to the doggie. "Don't mention it, na no da! If you'd like to, then I will give you a place to stay, na no da!".

The dog winked at me. _That's very kind of you._

"Hey, what's your name or should_ I_ call you something, na no da?".

The dog was thinking. _My owners used to call me…a…aki…_

"Aki?", I said. "Aki sounds great! I'm Pudding, by the way, na no da! I can't wait to introduce you to my friends! They're gonna love you, na no da!".

_Wait! _Aki said. _Please…don't tell your friends about me…_

I stared down on Aki. "Why not?".

_I…I don't want them to think that I'm a mutant or a freak. _

"But, my friends would never think like that, na no da", I said.

_I know that I don't know anything about your friends, Pudding, but I don't want to risk this chance. Okay?_

I understood what Aki meant. To have loved someone like a family and then see them turn against you...that must be terrible. It's probably hard for Aki to rely on people now. So I slowly nodded.

"Okay. I...I won't tell anyone, na no da".

The dog's tail began to wag. _I'm very grateful, Pudding. Thanks._

I giggled and lifted the small puppy up and nuzzled its nose with mine. "Hey, you wanna play with me, na no da?".

_I'd love to! _Aki and me started running back to the resort, and I was determined to keep it a secret all along.

* * *

**Ak-chan: I'm SO sorry! I hate short chapters just as much as you do! But it had to end like this!**

**Pudding: You're big meany! As a punishment, you'll write about Mint in the next chapter, na no da!**

**Mint: Say what?**

**Ak-chan: Oh, I'll gladly do that, Pudding. AND I'll guarantee y'all that the next chapter WILL be longer!**

**Nobody hates reviews. So please leave one, they will be very appreaciated!**

**Ak-chan: Bye-Bye!**


	5. The melted heart of an ice princess

**Ak-chan: Hi humans! So, did u like the previous chapter? (Despite the shortness) Now, it's Minto Time! Oh, this is gonna be so much fun! Also, I've made my first AMV ever! I'm so proud, and it's even TMM related AND it's about Ichigo and Ryou! The link is on my profile, and I'll really love y'all even more if you watched it and gave your opinion. I can make more TMM AMV's if you'd like, just ask anytime.**

**Lettuce + Ichigo + Pudding: Go 4 it!**

**Mint: Just go on with the stupid disclaimer already!**

**Disclaimer: (sobbing) uwaaaaaaah! Mint called me STUPID!**

**Ak-chan: See what you've done Mint! Are you on your period or something?**

**Mint: (grabs a giant mallet) This author has spoken her last sentence!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The melted heart of an ice princess.**

Mint's point of view:

The sun was shinning brightly down upon the beach, as I took a sip of my ice tea. I took my sunglasses off and glanced around, feeling slightly bored. There were a couple of kids playing in the water, and a handful of families were spread around me. I sat up, wearing a dark blue two piece swim suit with straps and my black sunglasses, sitting on a white towel and sighed. My eyes eventually found two lovers cuddling behind an umbrella. I hugged my knees, feeling sad. But why did the sight of two people in love make me sad? What made me feel this way? Or rather…

_Kish…_

…who?

I sighed deeply again. I can't deny what Pudding said before we got here. I really did miss Kish. He was the only one who could see through the façade I always put up; the chilly and cool façade. He could make me smile even when I didn't want to, and make me feel emotions I didn't know I could feel. My cheeks slightly got pink.

"_Is this the same feeling Ichigo feels towards Ryou? Am I in love with-"._

"Hi".

By hearing this, I snapped back to reality and glanced at the one who had spoken, and blushed. He had short sand brown hair with bangs that fell across his face and greyish blue eyes. He was shirtless and wore a black pair of swimming boxers. The guy smiled warmly down to me and waved. I noticed that I was gawking, so I waved back.

"Uh, hi there".

Suddenly my eyes widened and I behaved a little childishly than I had intended to, when I pointed a finger at him.

"Hey, I know you! That evening at the restaurant…".

Flashback:

_I entered the busy looking kitchen and heard noise from behind me, and Pudding's laughter. Seems like the girls are at it again. I shrugged, and went further inside, hopefully trying to find some of my favourite liquid. I finally saw a jug on a table with the letters _TEA_ and filled up my cup. Then after thinking it over, I decided to take the whole jug with me back. On my way back, I saw a cute looking guy between the crowd of people. He smiled and waved in my direction and when I turned around to find no one behind me, I found out that he was waving to _me _and waved back, feeling a little light-headed. I smiled as I exited only the smile faded away when something cold smashed into my face, hair and probably my dress too. _

"_**Pudding!**"._

End of Flashback:

"So, you remembered me, huh?", he smiled and sat next to me. I nodded and hugged my knees tighter.

"Yeah. My name is Mint Aizawa".

"And I'm Sora Kichirou. As you might have noticed I work as a part of the kitchen staff in the resort's restaurant".

The next thing that happened was weird. Sora and I talked for who knows how long about each others life, hobbies, families, everything. I found myself being able to relax and be myself with my usual sarcastic comments, and when Sora laughed, it could make my heart speed up a little. He wasn't much older than me and he seemed to be quite honest, funny, kind and sweet. Before I even knew it, a couple of hours had gone, and my stomach growled in hunger. I started to collect my belongings together.

"Well, Sora-kun, it was very nice to meet you and I hope I'll see you around sometime".

"Wait, aren't you hungry?".

I glanced at him. "Uh, actually, yeah".

"Well, I know that it might me a little soon, but", he rubbed his neck nervously. "could I offer you to eat dinner with me?".

I felt my cheeks grow warmer and my mind was spinning. "Y-you mean like…a-a date..?".

His cheeks grew pink.

"Well, if said it was…", his greyish blue eyes locked with mine. "…would you say yes?".

My heart beat had increased in speed, but I answered rather calmly. "Yes, Sora, I would".

He smiled widely. "Great! There's a really good restaurant I know, not far from here. I'll go back to change and meet you here, okay?", he said and walked in the opposite direction. I waved and yelled. "Okay!".

I gazed dreamily at the guy while I held my towel and sunglasses in my hands. When I got back to the room, I was very eager and excited to tell the girls about this. I saw Lettuce holding a beach ball in her embrace, wearing a swim suit.

"Lettuce!", I said. "There's something I've _got _to tell-".

"Uh, can't this wait till later, Mint?", she said. "I was planning to play beach volley with someone".

My excited smile faded slowly. "Oh, okay".

When Lettuce left, I saw Pudding run pass me, and I grabbed her wrist. "Pudding, listen..!".

The blonde girl glanced at me. "Not now Mint, I, uh, have a meeting with-".

I let go of her. "Fine". She apologized before disappearing. I supposed that Ichigo would probably spent the day with Ryou, and when I entered my room I saw that Onee-sama weren't there as well. Suddenly I felt a bit lonely.

"_Since when have the girls been so…distant? We used to be together always…"._

I shrugged the feeling off and grabbed a clean towel to take a nice and relaxing bath.

**Half An Hour Later…**

I was outside, sitting on a stone-made railing near the beach and waiting, the summer breeze caressing my skin and making my hair lift. I was wearing a short dark blue and white dress, black shoes with heels, and my hair was made into braids held by white ribbons. Despite the fact that we were only going to eat together, I think I might have over done it a little. I heard the fluttering sounds of birds above me and smiled, my hand unconsciously reaching up as if to touch the sky. Small gusts of winds twirled happily around my fingers, and I took back my hand as if I had been bitten. I stared in astonishment on my fingers and wondered.

"How…".

"Mint-san!".

Hearing my name, I saw Sora-kun in casual clothes and forgot about the strange thing that had just happened.

"Ready?", he said and stuck out his elbow.

"Yup", I said and gladly placed my arm around his. We came to a little restaurant that looked adorable with its colours and theme. It was kinda stuffed inside, so we ordered a table outside which was perfect with the weather at the moment. The waiter came with our food and we chatted friendly with each other.

"You look great by the way, Mint-chan", Sora-kun said, laying his head in his palm. I played awkwardly with the hem of my dress, trying to hide my blush.

"Uh, t-thanks".

When we left, it was a little early to go back, so we walked and Sora-kun showed me all sorts of great viewing places. The best one was when we reached an edge of a ravine, and I looked down, breath-taking by the amazing view of the population that lived below us. Everyone looked so small and I could see the ocean as well. Another chilly breeze blew by, slightly lifting up my dress, but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and pretended that I could ride the wind like a bird. Hands wrapped around my abdomen and I blushed when I realized that it was Sora-kun. He grinned from behind me.

"Don't mind me. You seemed to enjoy the wind and the view. I come here a lot often after I've worked at the restaurant too".

"You do?", I asked, and he nodded. I smiled back and continued to close my eyes and feel the wind. It blew stronger now, yet felt gently against my exposed skin, and I raised my arms to each side of my body.

"I'm a bird!", I grinned, and Sora-kun grinned along. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Sora-kun took my hand.

"Ready to head back?".

I nodded and felt so light and happy that I didn't blush when he took my hand with his. We walked back to the resort, the sun being halfway down the sky. There weren't many people out at this time, but I was so spaced out, that I didn't mind at all.

"I really enjoyed our time together today, Sora-kun", I said dreamily.

"Really?", he asked smiling, and when I nodded, he used the opportunity to kiss my forehead. "That means I wasn't the only one", he whispered in my ear. He let go of my hand and I was lucky to reach my room in time because my legs couldn't handle carrying me anymore. I rubbed my cheeks and could still feel Sora-kun's kiss on my forehead. Smiling like an idiot, I totally ignored Zakuro's calls, asking me if I was okay.

"_Okay?", _I thought happily. _"I'm more than just okay. I'm in love"._

* * *

**Ak-chan: I'm SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! My mom took my laptop and I didn't want to write on the library's computers with all the kids looking at what I was writing! PLZ, PLZ, PLEASE tell me if this have gotten WAY too fats or something! Don't hold yourself back!**

**Mint: This is _so_ not me.**

**Ask-chan: This is_ so_ you when you're in-**

**Mint: DON'T SAY IT!**

**Ak-chan: Well, I hope you liked it anyway, I couldn't reach the two hundred words, but I'll work on it till next time! I love y'all!**

**If you don't review, I will not make another chapter. That is as simple as that.**


	6. THANK YOU!

**Ak-chan: Aww, this is bad!**

**Ichigo: Why's that?**

**Ak-chan: The readers are missing something!**

**Lettuce: And what is that?**

**Ak-chan: THE ALIENS, OF COURSE!**

**(Aliens mysteriously appears out of nowhere)**

**Mint: Oh, great. Can already feel the headache coming up…**

**Pudding: TARU-TARU!**

**Tart: What? (ignores being called Taru Taru)**

**Pudding: Ak-Onee-chan made a video of us!**

**Tart: She what?**

**Ak-chan: She surely did! Now, a new Amv has come out on YouTube! As always you're welcome to watch and comment since the link is on my profile-**

**Tart: WHO TOLD YOU TO MAKE A STUPID VIDEO OF ME?!**

**Ak-chan: Pudding, cool him down, would ya?**

**Pudding: Okie-dokie-smokie, na no da! (pecks Tart on the cheek and he freeze immediately)**

**Ak-chan: Now, that's better! But that's not the reason why I've updated so über quickly! No, I want to thank all of you also the ones who reviewed my previous story 'a story after the ending'! You guys are the best! A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THE SUBSCIBERS, FOLLOWERS AND THE REVIEWERS!**

'**A Story After The Ending':**

_**BlueEyedCat95**_

_**Brizzy13**_

_**C de Hitsugaya**_

_**Courtney Ravensdale**_

_**Davey13**_

_**Dbzgtfan2005**_

_**FanFicLuuurver**_

_**HeavenlyAngel34**_

_**I Tonks I**_

_**Kagome250**_

_**KellyD .R**_

_**KUKAIxAMU**_

_**Mewmewgirl363**_

_**Michiko-Naoki**_

_**Mimi522**_

_**Niamhxxx**_

_**RadhioEcho77**_

_**Rqgenevieve**_

_**RyouxIchigo Lover**_

_**Sierra4you111**_

_**StarHuntress**_

_**Starz4ever**_

_**Super-ninja-cookies**_

_**Wee kori L**_

_**Dnea2001**_

_**Doodlez1996**_

_**Echoing Rose**_

_**Izumi Fujimoto**_

_**Mewmewpowergirl12**_

_**Starlight 3395**_

_**Nights angels 96**_

_**Satana Hellstorm**_

_**xXSilverRoseXx**_

_**F3ARTH3RIPPER3R**_

_**CandyKiss228**_

_**MrsHardcorePunkPrincess**_

_**Wild Midnight**_

'**A Story After The Ending Volume 2:**

_**AngelsLeftToDie**_

_**KellyD .R**_

_**KUKAIxAMU**_

_**Brizzy13**_

_**HeavenlyAngel34**_

_**Sierra4you111**_

_**Mewmewgirl363 **_

_**Dbzgtfan2005**_

_**xXWildFreesiaXx**_

_**Nights angels 96 **_

_**Dnea2001**_

_**Cookie-Imouto**_

_**CandyKiss228**_

_**And the Guest comments…**_

**Ak-chan: Pheeew! That was hard, but I hope I spelled the names right. And for all you alien fan-girls out there, I have a surprise for you! **

**(Kish comes out of giant plastic cake!)**

**Ak-chan: Dadaaaaaaah!**

**Mint: Kish is the prize? Couldn't you have stuffed some useful in there?**

**Kish: Aww, don't be jealous Birdie, I know you want me.**

**Mint: (Blush) I don't want you!**

**Pudding: Taru Taru, look Imma movie STAR!**

**Tart: (pouting like the little guy he is)**

**(Pai and Lettuce are doing boring stuff as usual)**

**Ak-chan: Well, this is as much Alien fun I can give you, guys. The aliens will appear in the story when the time is right, so I beg of you to be patient until then. I love your reviews and the persons' writing them!**

**Ichigo: Check out the Amv while you're at it!**

**Tart: Shut up, hag! Don't watch it!**

**Ichigo: Do it!**

**Tart: Don't do it!**

**Ak-chan: Well, who are you gonna listen to; Ichigo or Taru Taru?**

**Tart: I HATE you!**

**Pudding: I LOVE you! (hugs Tart)**

**Kish: Admit it!**

**Mint: In your DREAMS!**

**Ichigo: WATCH IT!**

**AK-chan: More craziness in the next chapter! Will come soon! See ya until then! Did I mention that I love y'all? :3**


	7. Shattered in an instant

**Ak-chan: Oh, I'm so glad you liked the fifth chapter! I thought for myself that even Mint needed some fluff once in a while, and that she might have been a little out of character. BUT U LIKED IT!**

**Mint: Shoot me, just…shoot me.**

**Kish: Birdie!**

**Mint: What?**

**Kish: We're on…what do you guys call it…oh, yeah, TV!**

**Mint: W-what?**

**Ak-chan: That's right; this round is going for this couple; Kish & Mint! You know where to find the AMV…**

**Mint: Where's my lawyer? I didn't sign up for any of this!**

**(Kish pecks Mint on the cheek) Oh, don't be so sad, Birdie, you looked really pretty in the squared box thing.**

**(Mint blushes) T-thanks…I guess… **

**(Ak-chan sighs) Ah, yes, if only this couple wasn't fan-made…but what can you do? Ichigo, why are you so silent?**

**(Ichigo reads through some pages) **

**Ichigo: Oh, I'm just reading your newest TMM story!**

**Ak-chan: That's right again; I made another Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic! It's called 'My Hero'. I can only say that it's about an adventure about Ichigo and Ryou (ahem) child, but that is as much info I can give!**

**Ryou: Let me see it. (Reads it) I hate it already.**

**Ak-chan: YOU BIG MEANIE! WELL, TOO BAD THAT YOU'RE NOT A REVIEWER, SO I DON'T CARE!**

**Ryou: (smirks) Seems like you do.**

**Ak-chan: I DON'T, I DON'T, I DON'T! ICHIGO, HOW CAN YOU STAND HIM?!**

**Ichigo: (sighs) Yep, it's a mystery to me too.**

**Ryou: I'm irresistible, that's why.**

**Ak-chan: You can't rely on your hotness forever, you know!**

**Ryou: Sure I can. **

**Ak-chan: Gah! I can't work with this guy around! Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: H-hai!**

**Ak-chan: Please be the only one around here with saneness, AND DO YOUR JOB!**

**Disclaimer: A-Ak-chan d-doesn't o-own a-anything…**

**Ak-chan: YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT?**

**(Disclaimer runs away): WAAAAAAAH!**

**(Mint smirks): It's a period-thing.**

**(Ak-chan's rage is indescribable): MINT!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Shattered in an instant.**

**Ichigo's point of view:**

"Come on, Ryou!".

"Take it easy, strawberry".

"But we don't have time! I want to see that, and that, oh, and that one looks awesome..!".

"So basically", Ryou sighed. "you want to see it all".

We were inside a museum dedicated to this island's volcanos; Izu Oshima Volcano Museum. There were all kinds of cool things, such as an attraction called "Magma Tours," a combination of a CG animation, a Body Sonic sound system and a ride that simulates a tour into the crater of Mt. Mihara. **(A/N: Yeah, I copied all of that XD)** There were also monitors showing the activities of volcanos from the entire world! It looked amazing when they erupted and all that red-glowing lava streamed out in bright colours especially when it was dark. I learned so much about volcanos and was bouncing to the souvenir shop, when I noticed that Ryou wasn't with me.

"Ryou?".

I must've forgotten about him when I was so engrossed with those volcanos for who knows how long? Many people began to walk before me and panic began to spread inside me. I wasn't comfortable with this place knowing that I was alone. I had to find Ryou. I started to walk pass the many chatting people.

"Ryou? Where are you?".

I couldn't hear my own scared thoughts with these peoples' chatting and laughing voices. My throat was dry and my eyes began to get watery. This wasn't as fun as it should have been. I want Ryou to be here with me…

"_Meeeeooow_".

"H-huh?".

When I looked down I saw a black cat rubbing itself against my legs. I wiped my eyes and bent down to lift it up. The panic instantly vanished

"Aren't you just the cutest thing?", I said smiling. That was until I saw that it had scarlet red eyes. I don't know why, but my instinct told me that something…dark came from this very cat. "_It reminds me of how I used to look when I was a…"._

Then the strangest thing happened. It seemed as if the cat smiled before it pecked my mouth with its own. I yelped in surprise.

"What the-".

It winked mysteriously at me, before jumping down from my embrace. It disappeared and blend in among the crowd, so it was almost impossible for me to see where it had gone to.

"W-what just happened?".

"Talking to yourself, huh, strawberry?".

A shock went through me and I immediately spun 180 degrees to see my lost blonde boyfriend. The calming feeling of relief helped to slow down my pounding heart and I exhaled deeply.

"Where were you, Ryou?", I scolded, then felt myself smirk as I lightly patted his head. "Do I really have to give you a collar,_ just_ to make sure you won't run away?".

"Oh, please", he said. "I told you that I'd be at the guys' restroom, if you needed me", he then smirked myself. "But you were obviously in your own world and ignored me".

I blushed in embarrassment, but crossed my arms. "No comments".

He chuckled and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Right. C'mon, I think you've seen enough volcanos for a life-time".

It was 6 o' clock and we decided to eat at some random wealthy restaurant. This didn't go so well, since my attempt to act sophisticated and all went terribly bad. I was clumsy half the time we ate there, and spilled soup all over some rich looking guy.

"I-I'm terribly sorry!", I said, my eyes replaced by spirals. **(A/N: Ahh, y'all know those cartoon-spirals I'm talking 'bout!)** I tried to wipe most of it away, and saw some white fabric, thinking it was a napkin or something. Let me tell you, that it **WASN'T**. It was the sheet of the tables! As soon as I pulled it, all the silverware, plates and food from the other table beside me fell to the floor! Everyone complained and yelled, and I was desperately trying to help as best as I could, and Ryou was sitting at our table, trying his best not to laugh his ass off. In the end, we got kicked out.

"That was a complete disaster!".

"Tell me about it".

"You didn't help at all!".

"I know, I'm sorry".

"It was SO embarrassing! Why am I always that clumsy? And furthermore-huh?".

I stopped in my tracks right there. I think I'd only heard him say that once as far as I've known him. He turned around, his hands still inside his pockets.

"I said I'm sorry".

I neared him and pocked his forehead with a finger. "Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?".

The smirk came again. "Is it really that hard to believe that I-".

"Yes", I said, "Yes, it is".

Ryou took my hand with his. "But it is true, and I know exactly how to make it up to you".

I didn't know what he meant by that when he took me to what looked like a peaceful and quiet park. I looked around to find anything _extra ordinary _but couldn't find it.

"Okay, I give up", I said, sighing. "Why did we go all the way here…".

I practically breathed out the last word. I couldn't believe that I hadn't seen this.

We stood not far away from a water gushing hot spring. That didn't sound so great, but it was during this beautiful sunset, that the water erupted from below the ground, and it made the water drops sparkle and look like tiny diamonds. From where we were standing we had an excellent view of Mount Fuji and it looked even better mixed with the calm orange and red colours of the sky. I was breath-taken and speechless.

"It's beautiful, but how did you know...?".

"I talked with a couple of locals", he said casually. "They said that clearly this was the best time of day to view the mountain and if I was lucky, the hot spring eruption would make it look prettier".

Ryou must've noticed my stunned expression, because he smiled and placed an arm around me. "Do you like it, strawberry?".

I managed to nod and placed my head on his shoulder with closed eyes. _"That's not the only thing I like, Ryou…"._

Without my mind even registered it, my body happened to move on its own will. My arms were wrapped his neck, my hands played with his soft blond hair, and my lips pressed against his. He seemed to be taken off guard, but kissed back and placed his arms around my waist. With the school, the job and my friends, I haven't spent much time with Ryou lately. I'm glad that we went on this trip, not only to relax but also to have some fun time together. The kiss got more intimate when a hand softly cupped my cheek, deepening the kiss and I moaned. Our bodies pressed together and I felt an indescribable happiness fill me…

My eyes cracked open when I heard girlish giggling nearby. My eyes caught sight of a couple of girls wearing bathing suits, trying to hold down a giggling fit. I felt my cheeks glow red.

"Oh, don't mind us. We will go, alright", one of them said, and they all went. I felt so embarrassed that I broke the kiss and Ryou smirked.

"Always know how to make a first-hand-impression, huh?".

"S-shut up!".

He took my hand again. "Ready to head back?".

I nodded. "Uh-huh".

We walked back to the resort and the sky was getting darker. I was ready to get straight to bed after all I'd been through today, but I wanted to have a chat with the girls also…

Suddenly I heard loud yelling coming from my, Lettuce and Pudding's room. I carefully tip toed to the door and pressed my ear against the door…

"_I want to know who did it!", Mint cried loudly._

"_Calm down, Mint", Lettuce said. "Our stuff is as much damaged as yours"._

"_Oh, yeah?", the bluenette said. "My newly and expensive bag was special made! This isn't something that can just be replaced!"._

"_Mint-chan, na no da…"._

"_Where were _you_ this afternoon, Pudding?"._

"_Wha-!", the blonde exclaimed. "You're seriously not accusing me, na no da?"._

"_Why not? You broke nearly _everything _yesterday, so why not now?"._

"_Is that so? It could've been Lettuce too! She could've done it accidently, and is too afraid to tell anyone!", the blonde girl said, defending herself. "We all know how timid she is, anyways, na no da!"._

"_Timid?", the green haired girl exclaimed, with a hint of anger. "Is that your best reason? What about Zakuro, she could've done out of jealousy!"._

"_Hold it right there!", the adult said. "All of our stuff are damaged, done by someone, now it had to be done by someone with a key to this place"._

Silence spread…

"_Mint, where were you this afternoon?"._

"_Onee-sama!", the bluenette shrieked. "You're accusing me?"._

"_I just want to know where you were, okay?"._

"_I-I was with a guy, alright…"._

"_A guy, na no da?"._

"_You never told us that you had a boyfriend, Mint"._

"Me_? _I _didn't tell _you_? Oh, don't even go there, you little bookworm! Neither of you wanted to hear me earlier, and you're saying that _I _didn't tell_ YOU?!".

The conversation got worse and louder and I found myself opening the door harshly and now everyone's' eyes were on me. I felt stupid in no time.

"Uh, hello?", I waved.

The girls glanced at each other then looked away with a 'hmpf!' in every direction. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What's the matter, girls?".

"Someone here", Mint said, giving the girls, even Zakuro, an ice glare. "took my expensive bag and cut holes in it with a knife!".

"I-is it really that bad-".

"And filled it with water!".

"But-".

"FROM THE SEA! THE FISH' HAVE PEED IN IT, ICHIGO!".

"Okay, I'll just shut up...".

"What about me, _Mint_", Lettuce said, and I've never heard her like this. "Some of my clothes, my only pack of contacts I brought from home _and _my computer were found in the forest. You should've seen how many bugs I found in them, not to mention how crashed my laptop is now!".

"Or me, na no da!", Pudding exclaimed, with crossed arms. I could see tears forming in her brown eyes. "I brought a lot of money I saved throughout the years on this trip to buy souvenirs to all my siblings! Someone found them in my suitcase and…and cut them over with a scissor, na no da!".

"Oh, Pudding…", I said.

She wiped the tears away and sniffed a couple of times.

"Some of my belongings were destroyed too", Zakuro said stiffly. This didn't make sense. Why would someone come into our rooms and destroy our stuff? I checked my suitcase for anything missing, but there weren't. That was weird. Just then I saw a camera lying on a drawer.

"Hey, Pudding", I said. "You don't think that…".

"What?".

I approached the camera and saw that it was turned on. "Yes! It has probably recorded something! Whoever broke your stuff chose the wrong girls to pick on".

We collected around Pudding's camera and we watched as she pressed all sorts of buttons until the little screen finally began to show us something…

_The sound of a door opening, broke the silence in the room, were the video camera was still recording. Soft footsteps could be heard, and the darkness in the room was enough to cover for the stranger. The figure of a human being walked over to Pudding's suitcase and searched for something. A purse was revealed and the stranger took out a lot of money and placed them on the drawer nearby, took out a scissor and sat on Pudding's bed. He/she hummed a happy melody as she/he one by one cut the money in halves, letting them fall to the floor. When he/she was done, he/she gathered the paper lying on the ground and threw it in the garbage can._

I could see the blonde teen tense greatly as she watched the recording. Her fingers had balled into fists and she bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying again.

_The stranger now moved to Lettuce' suitcase, and found a laptop, the pack with contacts and threw them outside the window along with some random clothing he/she picked. The sound of the laptop's surface colliding with the ground could easily be heard in the background. When he/she was done, he/she placed a hand on his/her mouth._

"_Oops"._

I could easily hear Lettuce gasp at this and she tensed as well in anger. I have NEVER seen her this angry before. It made me kinda scared.

_The figure now gathered something that looked like clothing on his/her way to the bathroom. The sound of the toilet flush was heard and the stranger exited the bathroom while whistling._

"…it's my underwear, okay?", Zakuro mumbled lowly, her arms crossed over her chest, and her cheeks turning a soft pink color. I didn't comment on that.

"_What a great waste of money", the stranger now spoke for the first time, talking about an object in his/her hands. It appeared to be Mint' bag. It was indeed filled with holes and water along with sand dripped down from it. "I never understood her way of fashion, anyway"._

"**WHAT?!**", came from a bluenette now steaming with boiling anger. A vein was visible on her temple. "Waste of money?! And now insulting my fashion sense too?!".

"Shhhh, Mint", I said. "We might get something that leads us to the person who did this to you, so be quiet".

"Hey", Lettuce said. "Didn't that voice sound…awfully familiar to you?".

_The figure now noticed the camera and instead of turning it off or even destroying it, he/she approached it calmly. Now the person was so close, that his/her face was…_

The girls gasped loudly, but their astonished faces were _nothing _compared to mine. My jaw was open, eyes wide and my body felt lifeless in that exact moment I realized who broke in to our room and destroyed the girls' things.

_It was a girl with loose reddish brown hair and hazelnut brown eyes. She was winking to the camera and giggled before giving one satisfied smirk about her actions when she exited the room._

…It was me…_I_ had done all this..?

* * *

**Ak-chan: The storie's first cliffhanger. Ah, it's been a long time since I wrote a chapter this long…**

**TMM girls: ICHIGO!**

**Ichigo: I-I haven't done this! Blame Ak-chan!**

**Ak-chan: Well, duh. **_**Someone**_** had to make some action here; it wasn't like you could write a nine-page long chapter with two thousand eight hundred and fifty words!**

**Ichigo: I know…**

**(Ak-chan sighs) Never mind. Liked this chapter? I hope you did, and in the next chapter, Lettuce and Pai will be in an AMV too!**

**(Lettuce + Pai) Oh, no…**

**Ak-chan: Roses are red, violets are blue, I worked damn hard and needs some review! **

**Mint: That was a sad attempt to sound poetic, Ak.**

**Ak-chan: Oh, go and cuddle with Kish instead of criticizing me!**

**Kish: Kisshue-kun needs some hugs!**

**(Mint blushes, but nevertheless goes to hug him)**

**Ak-chan: Stay tuned 4 more! Bye! **


	8. Best Friends For Never?

**Ak-chan: Yay! Reviews make me happier than ever! Thank you so much, everyone! For that, I have made the Lettuce & Pai AMV, another chapter quicker, **_**AND**_** a Zakuro & Keiichiro AMV! All thanks to- **

**Ichigo: **_**Why**_** do I have the feeling that everything bad going around at that resort, is going to be **_**my **_**fault?**

**Ak-chan: Don't interrupt me while I'm talking! And it's not your fault, Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: Really?**

**Ak-chan: Just kidding. That part you must read this very chapter to know. And give me a big applause for finally finishing my AMV of Lettuce and Pai! It took me an **_**eternity**_**, but I managed to make it okay. Or I hope so. Speaking of those two love-birds-**

**Lettuce: H-hey!**

**Ak-chan: Sssh! Has it become a habit for y'all to interrupt me? Don't try to think that I don't know what you guys were doing when you're not in the intro like the others!**

**(Lettuce blushes) **

**Ak-chan: Back to the story. I recently read a fanfic about Lettuce & Pai called 'a green mews troubles', and I would really recommend you guys to read it if you haven't already. It made me laugh, cry, cry even MORE and then laugh again! It really was a great story…nevertheless here's the eighth chapter. **

**Disclaimer: W-what about me?**

**Ak-chan: Consider yourself fired.**

**Disclaimer: (sobs) Waaaaaaaaah! You're the real meanie around here! (runs away again)**

**Ak-chan: I was just kidding…damn, now I have to find another disclaimer…**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Best Friends For Never?**

Normal point of view:

Ichigo wasn't shocked. Nor astonished or even surprised. There should be a word that covered for what she was feeling that moment. She was _frozen_. Neither of her limbs had moved, probably because her mind was working hard on finding an explanation to _what the hell_ she'd just seen.

"_It's a dream", _she thought. _"Definitely a dream"._

"Ichigo".

The sound of her name snapped her back to reality. When her hazelnut eyes meet her best friends', she saw the disbelief painted on their faces.

"Girls…"

"Please", Mint said, her eyes closed, and her arms crossed over her chest. "tell us that what we saw, was just a joke".

The previous mew leader felt herself swallowing hard. _I wish it was, Mint._

"I-Ichigo", the blonde girl sniffed. "you did this…to us, na no da?".

"Pudding, you don't understand-".

"What is there to understand?", Zakuro's voice sounded cold and stern. "That is, unless of course, you have a pretty good explanation".

Ichigo didn't have one. Why was this happening to her? She couldn't judge the girls now that she'd seen with _her own eyes_ that somehow, she _had_ taken her friends stuff.

But how can she have done that, when she was with Ryou all the time?

"That's it!".

The four girls stared at their accused friend. "I know how to prove myself innocent".

**A Couple of Seconds Later…**

"You woke me up for this?".

"Yes, Ryou, I did".

Ryou yawned and scratched his blonde hair, looking pissed for being woken up while having a good dream. **(Let's just say that some hours had gone since they came back, kay?) **He'd just seen the exact recording the girls had seen earlier, and his girlfriend now clasped her hands together. Hopefully now, he could defend her and tell the other that she was one hundred percent innoc-

"So, what am I supposed to do now?".

The girl felt steam come out of her.

"_What you're supposed to do? _You're supposed to defend me, you dimwit of a boyfriend!".

He glanced on her with a boring expression.

"Can't it wait till later?".

"**NO, IT CAN'T!**".

"Well", Ryou said, handing the camera to Pudding. "Strawberry's right. She was with me the whole time this afternoon…".

Ichigo sighed out in relief. She hadn't done anything wrong, and Ryou had just helped her prove that…

"…expect", he added. "There was this time when I left you for a couple of minutes to go to the restroom. And then there was like, half an hour where I couldn't find you and searched everywhere until I found Strawberry standing at the front gate", he smiled. "talking to herself".

"I wasn't talking to myself, already!".

"Half an hour, eh?", Zakuro said, a hand laid thoughtfully under her chin. "Where were you at that moment?".

"The Izu Oshima Volcano Museum".

"That's not very far from here, is it?", Mint said, now thinking as well.

"Not as far as I can recall", Lettuce added. "10, perhaps 15 minutes' walk from here?".

"Plenty of time to _commit the crimes_….", Zakuro continued.

"…and then return to the Museum, na no da", Pudding ended. Ichigo couldn't believe what was happening just now.

"But I got lost from Ryou! Girls, I would never do things like this, you know that", she said desperately. They'd all folded their arms accusingly, but their eyes told her that they did want to believe Ichigo.

"Have you got any proof, Ichigo?".

The girl opened her mouth, but decided to just surrender. "No, I haven't".

* * *

The next day, Ichigo had to make up. She gave the blonde girl half as much money that she'd lost, but Pudding understood since she knew that the red head wasn't very rich. Luckily, Lettuce' laptop was old, so she could always buy a new one, speaking of the clothes and contacts, Ichigo would gladly lend the green haired some of her own. Zakuro had to get all her (ahem) clothing washed, but nevertheless it was pretty much okay. Mint's bag couldn't get fixed, even if it could, the bluenette wouldn't want to wear it in public, so Ichigo had a lot of favors she had to do the ballerina girl, for making that one up. But the girls forgave Ichigo and that was what was important.

But the red haired girl still felt like she should apologize somehow…

"Let's all go and relax at the famous hot springs' Onsen!".

The girls were for once sitting together outside in a café and eating an ice dream dessert. The idea wasn't bad and on top of that they could use some relaxing…

"That sounds great".

"Wonderful suggestion".

"I think so too, Onee-sama!".

"Awesome idea, na no da!".

"Then, it's settled!".

The Onsen spa was a part of the large resort and was practically filled most of the time. But luckily the girls found a moment where there weren't anyone bathing, and allowed themselves to relax in the warm water…

"IMMA SHARK, WATCH OUT FOR MY SHARP TEETH, NA NO DA!".

The hyper blonde girl whirled around on top of a beach ball on the water, more enjoying to play than to relax. Lettuce had pulled all her long wavy green locks into a bun and practiced the new swimming technics that Hana had learned her. The water was great, and she occasionally did some twirls around herself, that happy was she. Then she saw a small wave of water created when she let her arm _almost _touch the water, and she was astonished. Mint was of course going to be close to her Onee-sama, but a soft vibrating sound coming from her clothes, interrupted her. She found out it was the message-ringtone coming from her mobile.

_**To: **_**Mint**

_**From: **_**Sora.**

**5.34 pm**

_**Hey, beautiful, had a good day? :-)**_

Mint instantly felt flattered that he'd called her beautiful and in the next couples of minutes, they were texting endless to each other. Ichigo and Zakuro were pretty much just chatting friendly to each other, but other than that it was pretty much silent in the spa. Until…

"_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_".

Everyone gazed to the girl who had just squealed like a dead pig. You guessed it. Ichigo was panickly trying to keep herself in control, but failed greatly.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?", Lettuce asked, from somewhere.

"Something **LICKED MY FOOT**!".

"_Oh, no! Aki! What is it doing in here?_", Pudding thought. "Don't worry, Ichigo, I'll find whatever did it, na no da!". And so she jumped into the water to look for her doggie. Lettuce tried to swim over to the red head to help her calm down, but her swimming hadn't improved that much, so she only swam slowly toward her friend. Zakuro was currently in the changing room to grab an elastic, and Mint had stopped her conversation with Sora because of her friend's bawling, jumping into the water as well, but failed to see Ichigo anywhere.

"Oh, stop that whining, Ichigo, you can't even think in that noise you're making-".

Suddenly, the bluenette felt a hand grab tightly around her ankle and she dived underwater to see who it was. There was Ichigo, now leaning in and had released her hold on the ankle to place her fingers around Mint's throat. Her brown eyes widened in utter shock seeing this and she tried to remove them with all her might. But the red haired was now hovering above the bluenette, and her grip around her throat had tightened. A smile bloomed on her face, and Mint froze. _W-what is she trying to do…to me..? _Soon Mint felt herself getting more and more lightheaded and her vision blurred, until she felt the fingers around her throat missing, and the owners missing as well. She finally reached the surface, and her lungs were filled with oxygen. Mint was greeted by a concerned Zakuro and Pudding, and now Lettuce had finally appeared from her swimming.

Ichigo herself had now appeared from the water, panting when she came up and her eyes locked with her friends' ones. They were anything but happy.

"False alarm, everyone. I couldn't find whatever licked my foot, but something strange happened-".

Pudding gave herself a mental note to scold Aki and tell it the importance of _not _appearing out of nowhere.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!".

The red head was surprised by Mint's outburst and widened her hazelnut brown eyes.

"What do you mean..?".

"You tried to kill me!".

Ichigo's eyes couldn't get any bigger.

"I…what?".

"We saw you trying to strangle Mint Onee-chan!", Pudding exclaimed. Ichigo hit her fists through the water.

"_I have not_! I felt something lick my foot and then I went underwater to see what it was and then...then…".

"Yes, Ichigo", Zakuro said. "What happened then?".

Ichigo gulped embarrassed as she recalled what _did_ happen…

Flashback:

_Ichigo felt a tongue lick her foot quickly, and began screaming. The girls were coming her way to help her, but she didn't waste a second to see what it was as she dove underwater. She couldn't see much without swimming spectacles, but what she _felt _was_ _a pair of small lips on her own and she gazed into bright scarlet eyes. The cat again!, she thought. It winked again and swam away from her sight and she felt dumb for letting it kiss her for the second time that week. It was almost like Kish was here again. Feeling the huge urge to breathe, she swam over the water's surface and went she inhaled the sweet air, four pair of eyes stared on her in disbelief. _

End of Flashback:

"W-well…", the previous mew leader blushed. Were the others going to believe that a black cat with red eyes had kissed her twice that week? Probably not. Oh, why was all this happening to her? It was supposed to be her relaxation from school, and she was already stressed! Mint got up from the hot water and took her belongings.

"Where are you going, Mint-", Lettuce said.

"As far away as I can from Ichigo".

Hearing that coming from Mint, hurt Ichigo like a hundred knives in her chest. The bluenette's footsteps could be heard until the sound of a door slammed, leaved silence. The three other were staring at Ichigo who was shaking slightly. Then they decided to go as well and soon enough the red head was alone. So no one could hear her soft sobs in the deserted spa.

"_Is she alone?"._

"Oh yeah", a figure said, liking its lips. "Let's get to the fun part, shall we?".

* * *

**Ak-chan: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooh, SWEET, sweet cliffhanger! Who would've thought of that?**

**TMM: You would.**

**Ak-chan: I know! I feel like my story is already ending! THE SHOW MUST GO ON! So, if this story somehow ends bad or something, feel free to read my other TMM story 'my hero'. I just happened to update this since I was bored, but see y'all next time!**

**Ichigo: What, no poetry?**

**Ak-chan: Ichigo, you almost killed MINT!**

**Mint: So? I'm not dead.**

**Ak-chan: But you will be if I won't get my REVIEWS!**


	9. Hidden in the shadows

**Ak-chan: The action is about to get unleashed!**

**Pudding: Uuuuuh, finally!**

**Lettuce: W-will this get violent?**

**Ak-chan: Of course it won't be!**

**Ichigo: You're crossing your fingers AGAIN!**

**Ak-chan: Shut up! (sees the camera on) Oh, yeah, I still don't hate her, but sometimes she can be annoying.**

**Ichigo: Hey!**

**(Mint comes)**

**Mint: I brought back your cheap excuse of a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: (sulks) I'm sorry…**

**Ak-chan: You came back to me!**

**Disclaimer: No! I only want to stay if I get to eat all Keiichiro's strawberry cheesecakes!**

**Ak-chan:…seems fair enough…Keiichiro!**

**Keiichiro: You called?**

**Ak-chan: Where have you been these past chapters?**

**Keiichiro:…the kitchen…**

**Ak-chan: And what EXACTLY did you do in there all this time?**

**Pudding: Keiichiro was making out with Zakuro!**

**(Everyone gasp dramatically)**

**Ak-chan: Why, Keiichiro, that's awful! You get to do all the lovey-dovey stuff with Zakuro, as soon as you've filled Disclaimer with tons of cake!**

**Keiichiro: Fine.**

**Ak-chan: I'm very disappointed, Zakuro!**

**Zakuro: Whatever. Just because I have a love life, and not making an intro in every freaking chapter there ever have been in some freaky story!**

**(Ak-chan gasps)**

**Ak-chan: DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: (talks very fast) Ak-chan doesn't own ANYTHING! WAAAAAAAH, PLEASE DON'T KILL US!**

**(Everybody screams in terror and runs away from the author with the chainsaw)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hidden in the shadows.**

"How could this happen?", the red haired asked herself. "How could I lose my friends like this?".

This could probably be counted as the worst day of her life. She felt so miserable, so deserted, so…_lonely. _She finally allowed herself to breathe due to her sobbing, and her eyes felt tired and dried from lack of tears. Her arms and legs swam lazily to the small ladder in the corner and she pulled herself above the surface and closed her eyes, shivering slightly by the cold breeze that hit her.

"What a lovely figure you have there".

Arms wrapped themselves around the previous mew leader, and she yelped in surprise. Her eyes found a pair of other and she gasped in shock. _"But how..?"._

* * *

"Seriously, Keiichiro…I'm worried".

The violet haired woman was sitting outside in the chilly evening-sun with the brown-haired man of her dreams. He raised a brow to show his confusion.

"Of what?".

The woman slowly closed her eyes.

"The girls, they've…changed somehow. Pudding used to stick to us like gum, but now I almost never see her. Lettuce uses bad excuses to get away from here, and Mint has some kind of boyfriend we've never heard about", she began, laying her head idly on her palm. "And now all this with Ichigo…it doesn't make sense".

"Maybe you shouldn't worry too much-".

"Ichigo tried to kill Mint, Keiichiro", Zakuro glanced at the man. "I _can't_ stop thinking about them; they used to be the best friends", she paused, and then sighed. "We all used to be best friends".

Keiichiro nodded in understanding, and then placed an arm around her waist. "There has to be an explanation, maybe Ichigo just won't tell. I mean", he smiled. "you girls have been together for years. Something as precious as your friendship, can't possibly break like this without a reason".

Zakuro turned her head upwards by hearing this, and a smile came upon her lips as she closed her eyes again. "That must be it. I might just be too stressed".

"You shouldn't be. It doesn't look good on you", he said playfully and pressed his lips on her forehead. She stood up and the determination could easily be spotted in her beautiful indigo eyes.

"Thanks, Keiichiro. That was exactly what I needed".

"Anytime".

* * *

"What…", Ichigo breathed out. "…are you..?".

The being in front of the red haired teen was a mixture of familiarity and strangeness. It appeared to be a male on Ryou's age, with wild shoulder-length, pitch-black hair and bright scarlet red eyes shining with amusement. He was wearing a black, sleeveless, turtle neck shirt and black baggy pants. What was incredibly familiar was that he had big pointy ears, a bare stomach, showing a toned six-pack, the same bindings at his wrists and legs, and sharp fangs were hidden behind a triumphant smile.

"Now, is that a proper way of saying hi?", the male said. Ichigo tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Who are you? I know that you're a Cyniclon like Kish, Tart and Pai, but-".

"Ah, so you do know 'em?", the male's eyes picked up slightly.

"Just tell me who you are!".

Ichigo felt the arm around her back tense. "In a rush, are we?".

"But never mind that. Cat's curiosity is the worst, isn't that what earthlings say nowadays?", the male said. "My name is Pho, and as you've guessed correctly; I indeed am a Cyniclon".

"Uh, right, I'm-".

"No need to tell; I already know".

The girl raised an eyebrow by hearing this. "What the-".

"Ichigo Momomiya, sixteen year old, lives with her parents and works at a neat little café called; The Silver Cat when not going to Daikan High School or being with her friends or boyfriend", the alien smirked when seeing the girl widen her eyes. "Previously mew leader and shares DNA with the Iriomote Wild Cat who's on the list of the Red Data Animals".

"Who'd you know all that?", she breathed out.

"I know everything about you, my dear Neko", Pho said. Ichigo felt herself getting more and more afraid of the alien in front of her.

"W-well, I have to go now", she said and tried to pull away with all her might, but failed to do so. Pho looked like he didn't have any problem by holding her.

"Leaving so soon?", he faked a sad look. "But I was so sure you'd at least want to play with me for a little longer".

"Seriously, what do you want from me?", Ichigo said, getting tired from playing nice. Pho kissed her forehead, and she blushed in surprise.

"Surrender to me, Neko", he whispered. "And I shall spare the world's population from destruction".

"D-destruction?", she stuttered. "Why would you want the world to be destroyed?".

The black haired alien smiled, showing his fangs. "Why, for fun of course".

Ichigo was astonished by hearing this. "For fun! I could at least understand when Kish wanted to destroy people for the sake of saving his home planet, but you", she said, with a hint of disgust in her voice. "would do it for _fun_? Are you out of your mind?".

The girl's astonishment grew when she heard a chuckle. "Could always be a possibility".

"What do you need me for?".

"These last few months where I have observed you, I have found you quite amusing, Neko", he said, leaning closer. "You don't seem to be like other human beings".

"Well, there are _tons _of girls out there who are _way_ different than me-".

"Partly what does amuse me, is how easily the blood in your body rushes to your face, even by the most single touch", Pho said, letting his thumb trace the cat girl's face features. She instantly blushed which underlined his statement.

"Is that all?".

"Partly. You see, I get this strange habit when I get bored, so I have to satisfy my boredom whenever I feel it".

"A-and what is that habit, exactly?", Ichigo felt dread as soon as she asked that. Pho's fangs shone when the light hit them, showing the red haired girl just _how _sharp they were.

"Taking a life, is what makes the boredom go away".

Brown eyes widened in terror and Ichigo was speechless. The alien laughed again and placed his forehead on hers. She was too frightened to pull away now.

"But don't worry, Neko", he said lowly. "I won't get bored with you. With you as my new toy I won't feel the need to kill", he then smiled. "But I can't exactly promise that".

The red haired girl shivered slightly. This alien was nothing like what Kish used to be. He was scary and probably crazy too. And he wanted to destroy Earth.

"I-if you've observed me for so l-long", Ichigo stammered. "T-then why did you appear now? Why not at Tokyo?".

"I know Kisshue, Taruto and Pai", Pho said. "Foolish beings. They were sent to this planet to conquer it, and save their home planet, but instead they fell for the stupidest thing ever. They fell in love. And with _human beings_ on top of that", Pho said disgusted. "They failed their task, their goal because they were blinded with those foolish emotions-".

"Falling in love is _not_ stupid!", Ichigo exclaimed, and then froze when she found out what she'd just said. Pho laughed.

"I haven't laughed like this in months", the alien smiled. "Neko, your amusement will save many human beings' lives".

"Nevertheless, I waited to see you when all of you went to", he paused. "what you call a vacation at this island".

"How come?".

"Well, it's quite simple", he said. "I thought that after your fight with the Cyniclon by the name Deep Blue, your powers wouldn't longer be required and would eventually vanish. And so they did, but after some years, your powers came back and always could as long as you got a shot of the Red Data DNA, it would react with your genetic material and you'd therefore transform whenever you wanted".

"Why not attack between those four years where we were away from each other?".

Pho sighed deeply. "Unfortunately, I was kept away, and couldn't use that golden opportunity".

"K-kept away?".

"What do you earthlings call it?", he said. "Oh, right. Prison".

Ichigo swallowed hard. He'd been in prison for four years?

"I was accused for killing my parents and my best friend, not to mention a couple of civilians…".

"T-they only gave you four years for t-that..?".

"No, they gave me imprisonment for life. I just broke out".

The girl had to bit her lip to prevent herself from bursting out crying right there.

"So, what do you think, Neko?", Pho leaned in, their faces only centimeters from each other. "Take with me, and I might just consider to drop this plan of world domination".

"Y-you won't get away w-with this", Ichigo sniffed. "M-my friends w-will-".

"You still call them that?", Pho chuckled. "They don't trust you anymore, Neko. _You_ broke their personal belongings; _you_ tried to kill one of your best friends. You think they still consider you 'a friend' after that?".

A face of pure disbelief appeared on Ichigo's face. "You…".

Pho placed his chin above the mew's head. "Ah, yes, friendship and faith. The reason why you always won battles against those three, were your strong friendship and your faith to each other. I just had to break that bond to get your friends to hate you, Neko".

The tears fell down Ichigo's red cheeks. "You..!".

Her mouth was wide open, when Ichigo stared into bright hazelnut eyes. It was like seeing her reflection in a mirror. Another Ichigo stood in front of her, all the details in the right places.

The other Ichigo smirked. "I have the ability to change my appearance to whatever I want to look like. A little gift I inherited from my folks before I killed them".

The other Ichigo changed back to Pho. "I don't have much time, Neko. Go with me, and your 'friends' lives will be spared. If you do not", he smirked. "I'll do one last stunt with my 'Neko' look and then kill your friends, so that they'll blame you for their deaths when you go the same way", he paused. "Not to mention that Earth will be doomed as well. So I guess you don't have much of a choice".

The red haired sniffed a couple of times, before hanging her head low, her red bangs covering her face.

"Fine", she sobbed, and her voice cracked at the end. "…just please spare them, okay..?".

Pho smiled in satisfaction, and kissed Ichigo, she didn't do much resistance since all her will had left her. "I'm glad we agree, Neko".

* * *

**Ak-chan: PHOOOOO! I HATE YOU ALREADY!**

**Ichigo: YACK! Another Alien Stalker!**

**Kish: Who was the first one?**

**(Everyone stares at him)**

**Kish: HEY!**

**Ak-chan: UWAAAAAAH! Only a couple of chapters left! I'M DYING! **

**Pudding: Aww, a couple of reviews will do you good, no?**

**Ak-chan: Maybe…**

**Reviews will be appreciated and a little surprise will come for those who do!**

**Ak-chan: Bye! :3**


	10. Their true appearance

**Ak-chan: Everybody!**

**(All TMM characters look at her)**

**Ak-chan: Okay, okay, firstly I'd like to say that the name 'Pho' I used in the previous chapter has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH KUNG FU PANDA! I just wanted to do as this anime/manga's creator did and searched after some cake/dish which I could use as an alien name (don't ask me why) and then I found this Thailand's dish, uuuuuh, something with 'pho' and I thought it sounded cool. And now secondly; my story is about to reach more reviews than the previous one! **

**(Cheers in background) **

**Ak-chan: Aaaaaaaaand surprissssseeeee! **

**Mint: What was that?**

**Ak-chan: My surprise! I'll draw all those who reviewed the previous chapter in chibi mode! (cuz that's easy) Actually, anyone who'd like to be in a drawing can send me a PM 'cause I don't want to hold anyone out. If you'd like to, I can color it too, but it won't look pretty 'cause it's me we're talking 'bout, guys. Just send me a PM with the description of how you look like, or would like to look like.**

**Mint: That's your surprise?**

**Ak-chan: Nooooo…you get to be in a drawing in chibi mode, with a TMM person of own choice! **

**(Fangirl squeal in the background)**

**Ak-chan: So all you Ryou and Kisshue fangirls out there get to be with the anime guy of your dreams! (totally hyped) Or girl if you'd want that too, I don't mind. The pictures will be on deviantart and if you don't like them, I'll delete them, okay? :3**

**Mint: Now, that's a surprise…**

**Ak-chan: Thanks to all you awesome readers/reviewers! You're one hell of an audience! Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Whaff fronnng?**

**Ak-chan: Don't talk with food in your mouth!**

**Disclaimer: amm sowwwyy…**

**Ak-chan: Long chapter because y'all are awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Their true appearance.**

**Mint:**

Mint couldn't decide what she was feeling. Probably a mixture of confusion, anger and sorrow. Confused of her best friend's behavior lately, angry for her ruining the bluenette's stuff like that and then denying it, and sorrow for them not being friends anymore. And she was hurt too. Because making that decision hurt so badly in her chest.

Mint was sure the first day she'd met Ichigo that she would never be like her, let alone get along as friends. Maybe it was because she was a _commoner_, living a cheap and simple life like all the others, being all naïve, perky and stupid. Or maybe it was because she seemed to have it extraordinarily and that was what Mint was longing for. A change in her _own_ rich yet incredibly boring life. Even when Mint became a part of the Mew squad, she didn't like Ichigo.

Then, what did make them friends, huh? Maybe it was whenever Mint was in danger; she started to see that burning desire of protecting her friends in Ichigo's bright pink eyes. It took her completely by surprise, because no one had stood up to her like that before, or showing that they actually _cared_, with her entire family being away all the time. So she had decided to help her friend, um leader as well in return.

They'd have their dramatic moments and arguments, yes, and they'd want to rip each other's heads off when they were angry, but they always made up in the end, like friends normally do.

The question; what the _hell_ was this about, then?

_Ichigo had strangled her!_ Even smiled, for Pete's sake! It wasn't her best friend she'd seen, but then again, it _was_. That's what was so confusing! She couldn't figure out_ any_ of this, and those emotions were starting to form a headache which the fifteen year old bluenette wasn't fond of.

Mint was outside to get fresh air after she'd dressed herself in the regular clothing. She went to the sightseeing spot, Sora had shown her the day before and she smiled a little. She couldn't believe she'd found a guy like him…at least _something_ good came by coming here.

A twig was crashed and Mint turned around to see the calming grayish blue eyes of her _nearly_ boyfriend.

"Sora!".

"Seems like you missed me", he smiled. She hugged him tightly and her heart skipped a beat.

"What are you doing here?", he asked. Her smile immediately faded and her eyes lowered.

"Just…trying to get away from everything, I guess".

"Why? Did something happen?".

"Kinda, I…I lost a very good friend of mine…".

"How?".

"Her behavior just changed suddenly and…we're not as close as we used to be…", she closed her eyes, not allowing herself to cry. "…she was like a sister to me, Sora…".

"I'm sorry to hear that".

"Don't be", she smiled sadly and gazed into his eyes. "It's not your fault".

The bluenette felt herself leaning closer to her _almost _boyfriend's face and he leaned in as well while she closed her eyes. It was going to be her first kiss ever, so she was extremely excited and nervous inside, but the two of them were interrupted by Sora's phone when their noses were brushing each other.

"Sorry", he smiled sheepishly and took his phone. He walked a few meters away from Mint and she felt slightly disappointed. After some seconds, he was done and returned to her. She noticed that his usual face-expression had changed and he looked dead serious.

"Has…anything happened, Sora?", Mint asked hesitantly. His grayish blue eyes looked neutral and she was feeling a little uneasy.

"Oh, nothing you should be worried about, Mint", he said and smiled.

"Because you should be more concerned about yourself".

In the blink of an eye, he had pinned her down to the ground, his strong hands holding her slim wrists in a painful grip and she cried out in pain. Panic had filled her along with horror of what was happening.

"S-Sora", she whispered. "What are you doing?".

He smiled again but it only made her more afraid.

"Just simply following the orders I was given".

A small poof was heard and Sora changed appearance before the bluenette's eyes. His hair changed into a grayish almost black color, his ears got larger and pointy, and his smile showed a set of fangs. Mint was speechless.

"Sora…you're a Cyniclon?", she breathed out. "A-and you didn't tell me?".

"Of course I didn't tell you, _Mint-chan_", he smirked. "And my name is not Sora. That was only a cover, but if you must know, it's Hava".

"I don't believe this", Mint said, her voice showing how shocked she was. "I _can't_ believe this. Why did you have to cover yourself?", she glanced away from the alien."I-I don't fear aliens, I always knew they had to be out there somewhere", she lied, to cover for herself.

"Oh, please", Hava said. "You think you're fooling me? I had a high IQ when I was a kid. I know everything about you, Mint, so don't even bother lying. After all, you're not doing so well".

"What?".

"You're sharing the DNA of the blue Lorikeet, an animal on the Red Data List, which reminds me that you're also a part of the world-saving squad named; Tokyo Mew Mew".

"You knew_ that_", Mint swallowed hard. "Yet you lied to me and covered the fact that you're an alien!".

"Like you're one to talk. Not even your parents know that you used to save the world every day, let alone everyone else you know", he said. "And here you are; lecturing me about being honest".

Mint sent him a death-glare.

"But anyway, it was a part of the plan to act like a little love-sick teenager".

"Plan?", she said. _Love-sick?,_ she thought.

"World domination".

"Why? Your planet is fine, Pai, Tart and-", she hesitated when she was about to say Kish' name.

"Ah, yes those three aliens. We heard that they became friends with you", Hava leaned closer to her, making her press harder against the ground. "Judging by our observations, we can tell that they became _more_ than just friends".

"But we did not come here for the sake of our planet. We'll partly conquer Earth because of our leader's troublesome habit of getting rid of boredom. Other than that, we think Earth will be a perfect place to stay for a while", he smiled. "_before_ we destroy it".

Mint was astonished. "So, you pretended to be m-my…", she felt the tears form slowly. "…boyfriend only so you could get rid of me later on..?", she whispered.

"Speaking of that", he whispered as well, their faces inches away from each other. "I never liked you".

The brown eyes of Mint widened in utter shock and the tears made their way down her cheeks.

"I only pretended to so the plan could work", he said lowly and watched her tears fall down her chin. "Amazing how a couple of sweet words could make you want me that bad. You must be very _lonely_, Mint".

She was silent and sobbed quietly as well.

"To have lived for that long in loneliness, rich but friendless and then experiencing your first love's affection being _fake_", he continued and his lips brushed her ear. "I _almost_ feel bad for you".

Her wrists were laid down on the ground, and he didn't even have to pin her down any longer. She was still crying and her body was shivering. Hava gazed on how defenseless and vulnerable she was now. What a pity that he had to hurt her like this. Oh, well. She was just a pathetic human being. Why did he care? He raised his arms into the air and wind twirled dangerously around him blowing his dark hair in all directions.

"And you'll _always _be alone, Mint-chan".

* * *

**Lettuce:**

"You're doing better, Lettuce-san!".

"Thank you, Hana-sama", Lettuce bowed. "You helped me after all".

"Pish Posh", the brunette waved her hand and grinned. "It's my duty".

The two girls were down at the beach and since it was kind of late, there weren't anyone beside the two of them. Lettuce had improved with her swimming already. She didn't know where else to go since going back to her room was out of the question. It would be too awkward, with Ichigo and all the other girls not saying anything to each other.

Lettuce could see that something didn't make sense. Ichigo had been a friend who always helped her in danger and her and Mint had been her first real friends. The green haired girl couldn't have been more grateful, because later on she became friends with Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou, Keiichiro, Kish, Tart and Pai. She knew that Ichigo was that girl who'd help her no matter what. So why did she do what did?

Hana saw the confusion painted on Lettuce' face.

"Hey, what's wrong?".

"Hmm? Oh, nothing you should be worrying about!".

"C'mon, we're friends remember? You can tell me if things are bothering you".

The porpoise girl sighed in surrender.

"It's just girl-problems…", she said and stared at the water surrounding her. "…a friend of mine and I are not getting along so well".

"Oh, that doesn't sound good".

"It's not".

"Well, I hope you'll make up soon enough".

Lettuce gave a half-hearted smile. "Thanks, Hana".

A sound came from a pile of clothes resting peacefully on the sand. Hana suck out her tongue. "That's my cell, I'll go get it".

She slowly disappeared out of sight and Lettuce continued to swim around. _Hana is so helpful. I'm not so scared of water anymore and she's helping me with my friends. She's a great person. _She smiled and continued to swim. Suddenly a wave of water hit her and she spun around under the surface before getting some oxygen above the water. She saw Hana standing not so far away from her, looking rather pissed off.

_Did something happen? Is she sad and angry?_

Lettuce saw the brunette move her hands toward her and a new wave hit her.

_No way!_

The green-haired girl breathed in deeply as she came up again. Her eyes were big and showed how surprised she was.

"H-Hana?", she stammered. "I-Is that you?".

Before her stood the beautiful girl she'd been swimming with, only with big ears and golden loop earrings pierced into them, and her smirking mouth showed sharp small fangs.

"W-what? You're a-a…".

"Cyniclon?", the female said. "You guessed right. I come from the same place as your boyfriend".

"So you're not really a swim teacher?", she asked. "Or a human being after all?".

"My name is Miyu", the female said. "and no. My mission was to play your little best friend and gain your trust so that we could dominant the world without you Tokyo Mew Mews getting in our way".

"Y-you know our true identities?".

"You're infused with the Finless Porpoise' DNA, Lettuce. I know everything I need to know about your weakness…".

The water around Lettuce began to move. She grew afraid now.

"…of water".

The wave collided with her from behind and took her completely off guard. Lettuce moved her hands and legs to try get up to the surface when a hand pulled her up by her black one-piece swimsuit. She coughed up water.

"You…", Lettuce whispered. "I really thought we were friends. You helped me from those bullies. You helped me swim. I thought I had gotten a new friend".

Miyu laughed and Lettuce felt herself starting to shed tears. "Well, isn't that cute? But you know what?", she dropped the girl and the water splashed around her. "You'll always be a freak whom nobody wants to be with! It only shows me how _weak _you are when you think friendship will gain you anything in life".

The green haired girl cried now and wasn't aware that a big tide-wave had formed behind her.

"And I'm going to bury you in water so badly, that even if there was a tiny possibility that you would survive…".

Lettuce' heart almost stopped when she saw the look in those piercing greenish blue eyes of Miyu.

"…you would never even be able to drink a glass of water _or_ take a shower again!".

* * *

**Pudding:**

"Good one, Aki!", Pudding said happily after she'd thrown her Frisbee to the dog the seventh time. The dog ran back with a wiggling tail and its red tongue stuck out. Pudding scratched it behind the ears.

"Man, Aki, don't ever do that again", the blonde said. "You were almost in troubles back then, and who is now keeping you as a pet, na no da?".

_You aren't any longer, ugly._

"What the-".

Light came and the dog was engulfed in the brightness. Pudding had to close her eyes and when she opened them again, she watched the new person with surprise. It was a fourteen-year old girl with scarlet red short hair and meadow-green eyes. She was wearing a small-jacket looking shirt which was sleeveless and went to her ribs, showing a slim stomach, a pair of baggy shorts and she wasn't wearing any shoes. White bindings covered her ankles and wrists and her big ears and fangs showed Pudding that she was _not_ a human.

"A-aki?".

"I ain't your dog anymore, girl", the girl said and walked towards the shocked blonde.

"A talking doggie who got kicked out by its owner…", she chuckled. Now she was only meters away from her.

"To believe that, you must be super naïve…".

In a swift motion she'd placed a good punch into Pudding's stomach. She crumbled down and bended over in pain. The alien girl lifted her up by the collar and smiled widely.

"…or just plain stupid".

Pudding winced when she felt a jolt of pain shoot through her. "W-who are you..?".

"Pretty close, Monkey. It's Ankimo".

"Y-you're an alien like Taru-Taru, na no da".

"Grow up a bit, will ya?", Ankimo said. "Taruto doesn't even like that name, stupid".

"H-how do you know?".

"It's not like I've been stalking ya", she shrugged. "The boss calls it observation, but yeah, I know a thing or two about both of ya".

"You were a doggie right before, na no da. How come you're not anymore...?".

"Part of the plan. Conquering the world, and yada, yada, the boss is nuts about it so we have to go by his rules or else he won't hesitate to kill us".

Pudding was shocked beyond belief. Who was that leader who wouldn't hesitate to kill his allies?

"Anyways", Ankimo said and her smile went larger. "Your powers are gone, so you can't do a thing when we kick ya asses. But first", she dropped the blonde girl and cracked her knuckles. "we'll play. That's what you like, no?".

"P-play?", Pudding stammered, which was rare for her. Ankimo showed her fangs.

"Yeah, I'll play the hunter and you'll play the prey. You got three minutes to hide and after that I'll be looking for yo butt and if I _do_ find ya…".

Pudding swallowed hard and felt beads of sweat on her forehead.

"…I won't hesitate to _act_ like a hunter who finds his prey".

* * *

**Ichigo:**

After Ichigo had surrendered to Pho's command, he fished up a cell and dialed a number. The mew leader gazed at him with her watery eyes.

"You ready?", Pho asked.

"_You got the mew leader, didn't you?"._

"'Course I did. She won't be a problem to us, will you, Neko?", he glanced her way. She shook her head and he chuckled. "Good, Neko".

"_Good, then I'll call the others so they can do their part of the plan"._

"Their part of the plan?", Ichigo said, hearing the conversation. "There are others than you?".

"So?".

"Does that plan include hurting my friends? Huh?".

Pho did not answer her as he walked outside and the cat girl followed reluctantly. She stopped.

"Answer me! Are your alien friends going to hurt my friends?".

Pho stopped as well. "So?".

"You already broke the deal!", Ichigo yelled. "I won't go with you, then!".

"I assure you, my dear Neko", Pho said neutral. "that I have in no way _broken_ nor _stepped out_ of the agreement. What my companions are doing to your allies are none of my concern, remember? I said that_ I_ wouldn't hurt them if you went with me".

"But you talked like you were on Earth all by yourself! You didn't say that you had friends with you!".

"Neko", Pho's voice held a hidden anger. The red haired girl turned afraid. "Are you _sure_ that you will step out of _your_ part of the agreement? Do as you please, and let's see what happens".

"My friends…", Ichigo muttered, feeling the pain in her chest. If she wouldn't follow, the population on Earth would die and if she did follow, her friends would die. Either way they would all be doomed anyway.

"So you see, my little innocent Neko", Pho's voice sounded less angry, and a smile bloomed as he saw Ichigo's shoulders slump down. "You'll gain much more if you _not_ back down from our deal".

* * *

**Ak-chan: I feel like punching myself by writing this! Oh, well, did you like it? The names I made up were random, the leader of course had to have the coolest name and I think I got that one covered.**

**So, do you want a drawing?**

**Just let me know and I'll gladly do it :3**


	11. Mew Powers Unleashed

**Ak-chan: Nobody wants my surprise!**

**Kish: Are there really not one (besides Mint) who wants to be in a drawing with me?**

**Ak-chan: I'm so sorry, Kish! I want to be in a drawing with you!**

**Kish: You're the author! You don't count! **

**Ryou: At least there was one out there who likes me (besides Ichigo) I thank my fangirl; RadihaEcho77!**

**Ak-chan: But still, people liked last chapter! I took my inner dark side out to write that one, may I add.**

**(Ichigo + Mint + Lettuce + Pudding): You are evil! Why are you so mean!**

**Ak-chan: Pish, Posh, I ain't no meanie! But on with the story, there are people out there who want to know what is gonna happen! I can already tell that this story is gonna have more chapters than the other!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mew Powers Unleashed.**

**Mint.**

"Where am I?_", Mint thought. She wasn't sure where she was, until she found herself in front in Tokyo Park. And the strange thing was that snow was lying around in big piles, and the lake had frozen into an ice rink. But how was that even possible? She was on Oshima now, and she'd just found out that Sora was a-_

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound of shriek followed by giggling. To her horror, she realized that it was _her. _Running away, the bluenette clearly remembered this; it was one of her memories she'd shared with the green-haired alien, Kish. She saw herself in a black coat with blue buttons, dark winter-boots and ear-warmers, running away from someone, though it appeared that she enjoyed this due to her constantly giggling._

"_Stop it, Kish!", she tried to sound serious, but her laughing voice clearly said something else. "I didn't come out to run like this!"._

_Floating behind her was Kish, wearing a thick gray winter-jacket. He faked a sad look. "But, Birdie, I'm so cold!"._

"_Why do I have to know that?"._

"_Because", he flashed his signature fanged smile. "you have to warm me up"._

"_But I don't want to!"._

"_Then, why are you laughing even though you're running away from me?"._

_It was nearly impossible to see Mint's already flushed cheeks turn a darker color of rouge. She stopped running, turned around, her glove-wearing hands on her hips._

"_You want to feel warm? Go buy a hot cacao and you'll feel warmth!"._

"_I know, but it would be much more niiiiiicccee", Kish put on his most irresistibly smirk on. "if _you'd _warm me up. Your weather here is so cruel, do you want me to freeze into ice?"._

_Mint waved her hand at him. "Don't worry, you'll survive"._

"_Birdie, you're mean!"._

"_Kish, don't act like a child-"._

_He began to poke her shoulder several times. "Meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie-"._

"_You think that'll make me-"._

"_MINT AIZAWA IS A BIG, BIG, BIIIIIIG MEANIE-"._

"_Fine! Just stop it already!", she cried out, putting a gloved-hand in front of his mouth. _

"_Phheene, wwuuatt?"._

"_What?", she asked, taking her hand away._

"_Fine, what?"._

"_Kish, you don't really expect me to-". _

"_MINT AIZAWA-"._

"_Kish!", she exclaimed, shutting her eyes and feeling like her head would explode with all the heat that filled it. "Cuddle with me, already!"._

_His fanged smile appeared. "Really?"._

"_Yes! Just don't shout my name out-"._

_Her sentence was cut off when she felt her feet no longer on solid ground. Her body was positioned into bridal style and she could feel that she along with Kish, were floating highly in the air. She panicked by seeing the height and instantly wrapped her arms around Kish' neck, while he chuckled._

"_Minty wants to cuddle with me~"._

"_Shut up!", she said with eyes shut to not see how high they were. "J-just bring me down now-"._

"_Don't feel like it", he smirked and twirled both of them around in the air, making Mint's midnight-blue wavy hair was flying from side to side._

"_Kish!"._

"_Hmmm?"._

"_I don't have time for this", she said with pink cheeks. "I need to babysit, a-and do Christmas shopping and-"._

"_Can I come with you?"._

"_Well, I…"._

_Silence went with neither of them saying anything. Finally she spoke._

"_Yeah. You can"._

"_Minty wants to cuddle with me at Christmas~"._

"_Kish! Would you just shut up, already!"._

"_Birdie likes me! Birdie likes me! Birdie likes me!"._

_Mint decided to give up since Kish was too much of handful than the kids she was babysitting. But as long as neither of the people who passed them knew who 'Birdie' was, she was grateful. _

"So that's it, huh?_", Mint thought in realization. "_Does that mean that I…_"._

Suddenly the memory blurred and disappeared, and she was back at the present time, lying on the ground with Hava the Cyniclon in front of her, with his hands of dangerous and destructive winds pointed towards her. She just managed to roll away when the wind collided with the earth and caused a hole in the ground to appear. Hava glanced at his previous girlfriend and smirked.

"Still got some will-power in there, eh?".

She gazed back at him, showing him that she wasn't afraid anymore.

"You may be smart, _Hava_, but this time you're wrong".

The smirk disappeared from the teen Cyniclon's face. "I beg your pardon?".

"You heard me", she said steadily. "You're wrong this time".

"And what exactly am I wrong at?".

She breathed in steadily, feeling a sudden chilly breeze play with her wavy hair.

"_You_ are not my first love…".

She felt a weird source of power stream and twirl around her arms, but she decided to believe that it wasn't like Hava's destructive powers; hers felt pure and felt right and as natural as breathing. Her fingers balled into fists and her gaze held a strong determination which came from her heart itself.

"…and _his_ affection for me is _not_ fake!".

The two wind-users ran towards each other with fists holding great powers.

* * *

**Lettuce.**

The green-haired girl closed her eyes shut and shielded herself from the incoming impact with her arms. Feeling the huge wave never coming, she timidly opened her ocean-blue eyes and was astonished to see the water splash around her in a circle. She gazed at Miyu-who looked surprised as well-and then at her hands.

"H-how'd did I..?".

"Well, well, would you look at that", Miyu smirked and then positioned herself in the waves. "Looks like your metamorphose isn't the only thing I should've been worried about".

"What do you mean?".

"You don't know? Interesting…", the Cyniclon girl said. "Never mind. It appears that your Red Data Animal DNA has developed, so that you can use water-based attacks _without_ your weapons. But", it looked as though her piercing eyes were glinting. "since you have only _now_ realized your hidden powers, that means that I'll have a little more _fun _with you before I'll bury you!".

Placing her hands into a big circle, the water from below Miyu lifted and created a big water ball. Lettuce now terrified stood up, and ran as fast as her legs would allow her to. The brunette aimed carefully and the water-ball flew through the air towards her. Lettuce silently prayed as she randomly lifted her arm upwards and the water sliced the water-ball, though the green-haired girl was so scared that her wobbling knees almost collapsed. She ran but eventually the water caught her leg, resulting into her falling as long as she was, head first into the liquid. It trapped her body down, almost pinning her and she couldn't breathe. Her body was fighting against the water and she was so stunned that she couldn't think of any way to counter-attack.

"_I-I can't die",_ Lettuce thought. _"I must fight…I-I must…I…"._

Her long greenish wavy hair flowed around her like a curtain, and her vision blurred slowly.

"…_I'm alone…Why…did it end like this..?"._

* * *

**Pudding.**

The blonde ran with a speed she didn't know she had. Her hazelnut eyes scanned the area timidly for any good hiding-places. This is_ not_ a normal hide and seek, could she tell. If Ankimo found her, she would be _dead_. As in killed if the crazy Cyniclon found her. Her body was trembling, when she curled down under a hole under little valley, hiding between the bushes and holding her breath. Her heart was pounding so fast and she hugged her knees, wishing she wouldn't be found-

"_**180!**_** READY OR NOT; HERE I COME!". **

Pudding let out a little whimper and hugged her knees tighter. Why had this happened? Aki, her little blonde doggie was going to slaughter her! She had to stay alive for the sake of Hanacha, Heicha, Lucha, Honcha and Chincha. Suddenly footsteps could be heard close and the teen held her breath.

"Hello?", the girl said loudly. "C'mon out, I won't hurt ya!". After a little silence, she added. "Oh, right, I am! Sorry 'bout that!".

The footsteps approached her and the blonde was now scared into her bones. But they then stopped and disappeared just as fast as they'd come. Pudding breathed out in pure relief, silently.

A crash appeared on top of the valley and a hole had appeared, with stones falling down from above. Pudding screamed in terror and shielded herself, astonished beyond belief of whom was standing in front of her.

"You lost, Monkey", said Ankimo with her fists on her hips, and smiling widely.

"H-how-".

A stone flew up and landed on the girl's palm. "I have the ability to control the Earth. Surprised?".

Similar stones flew up and were floating on thin air. Pudding was slowly scrambling backwards in surprise.

"Oh, and I'll pay your siblings a little visit in Tokyo when I'm done by ya. See how nice I am, letting you all be together in Heaven".

A little gasp was heard and the fright inside Pudding was now boiling anger. She stood up with shaking fists and a determined gaze.

"I will _not_ let you", the blonde said steadily, as the big stones were thrown in her way. "hurt my family, na no da!".

The blonde placed her hands in front of her, and a light engulfed her fingers as the stones were thrown backwards. Ankimo's smile had faded, instead replaced by a raised eyebrow.

"You're not as weak as I thought you was, Monkey", she praised. "But it ain't enough to take _me_ out".

Pudding was surprised to see a wall made out of stone standing as a shield in front of her. Her surprise was now turned into the determination she had to begin with. _"I don't know how I did this, but I won't let Ankimo hurt my family. I swear that, na no da"._

* * *

**Ak-chan: Small chapter, I don't know why, but I felt like making this one. I hope that it wasn't that cheesy…**

**Anyway; will you review, please? I love them! And then I'll update quicker!**


	12. Help to those in need

**Ak-chan: Well, the last chapter was small, so here's a long one just to apologize. I'll skip the intro and let y'all lay back to read the now twelfth chapter of 'a story after the ending volume two'…hopefully you'll enjoy it :3**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Help To Those In Need. **

**Mint.**

"…and _his_ affection for me is _not_ fake!".

The bluenette ran towards her opponent, Hava the air-bender **(A/N: DON'T THINK OF AVATAR!)** with the whirling pure blue wind-energy twirling gracefully around her fists. Her sorrow over Sora not being what he appeared to be,l was no replaced with anger, and she knew exactly who had to pay for that. She launched her right fist at Hava, who bended down to avoid, and folded out his fingers on her, which caught her one shoulder. She cried out in pain, rolled down on the ground quickly in an attempt to defend herself, and glanced down upon the damaged shoulder. A red burn mark was licking her creamy skin and her dress now had a big hole.

She now came up with a new plan. Planting both her fists onto the ground with a large crash, resulted into a small earth-quake and made the Cyniclon loose his balance in a matter of seconds. Using that opportunity, Mint threw a ball of whirling energy at Hava, only to have him floating away a couple of meters to avoid again. He chuckled mockingly.

"Mint, did you really forget my Cyniclonic ability to fly..?".

His grayish blue eyes widened when he glanced at the bird-girl, now launching _herself_ at him using her hands as boosters to make herself fly. Her one hand was now in front of her, holding the pure rage and energy, when it collided into the alien teen's stomach and pushing all the air out of his lungs. He fell backwards with a 'thud' and groaned in pain, as she elegantly placed her palms on the earth, made a small somersault and steadily landed on her feet.

"No, dear, _Hava-kun_", she mocked as well, with a small yet sweet smile. "In case _you_ didn't notice, I certainly did not forget. And you better not forget that even though I'm not Mew Minto at the moment, I can still fly without my wings".

Hava glared at her evilly, his fangs being visible. He forgot the pain in his abdomen and flew straight up, making her yelp a little in surprise. Balls of winds flew around in his palms and a dark smile bloomed.

"Well, then, you wouldn't have any problem _flying_ away from these!".

Brown eyes widened as well as she ran away cowardly when dozens of air-balls were thrown in her direction, her feet making her run in all sorts of circles to avoid getting hit, and eventually she found out that she could shape the air into a shield who could protect her from Hava's attack. But she also discovered another thing; she was slowly growing tired and beads of sweat were forming on her forehead, which concluded that sooner or later the power would wear off.

She was now panting and her knees were shaking slightly, telling her that she soon would collapse in exhaustion. Mint looked through her bangs to see Hava smirking in satisfaction.

"Getting tired, are we?", he said. "Understandable. You've only now discovered your hidden powers and already understand how to use them. You've proven yourself to be quite a match, Minto Aizawa".

He shaped a sword out of his air and it appeared to be very sharp. He pointed it towards the panting girl and got into a battle position. In the blink of an eye, he had pushed her backwards and she had smashed her back against the hard ground, looking into his eyes with fear as he placed the sharp and thin sword centimeters away from her face on purpose.

"But as always; no one beats me in a fight!".

With her last remaining strength, she managed to shield her face using her arms, even though she knew that it was no use. But by doing that, he wouldn't see the crystal-clear tears running down her face. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction to see her cry before he killed her.

An 'ooff!' sound was heard and the girl removed her arms to see what had happened. The sword was still lying next to her face, but its owner was now gone. She glanced into a pair of amber-eyes, the same color as golden honey which made the name coming out was choked into a whisper and a sob.

"Kish…".

Said alien was now hovering over her and helped her get up. The anger that came upon his face was indescribable, and sent chills down Mint's spine.

"Did that bastard hurt you?".

Strangely, her eyes looked downwards, and she couldn't answer that question due to her dry throat, but Kish didn't need any other evidence than on the bluenette's shoulder. He let her go and summoned his Sai. (**A/N: Okay, so here's the deal. Last story I didn't knew they had weapons…yes, you can blame me for not watching ANY of the episodes, but hey, I began writing this after reading the first volume. And that was when Kish appeared, though he only kissed Ichigo and then it continued to volume two. So yeah, I didn't know that they had weapons but I do now, even though you wouldn't call what Tart has a weapon…)**

Hava now stood up again, a mixture of surprise and annoyance on his features.

"Ah, Kisshue", he said flatly. "Planning to help your cheating girlfriend?".

It stung Mint to hear that one. "I wasn't cheating!".

"Oh", the Cyniclon said mockingly. "does that mean you already forgot our time together, _Mint-chan_? How unfortunate…".

"Enough!".

Mint felt her heart jump in surprise, of hearing the casual Kish raise his voice to that level. He pointed one of his Sai at the teen enemy.

"Say one more thing about Mint, and I'll make sure _you_ won't recognize your stupid face when I'm done with ya".

Mint raised her eyes to such size, that she couldn't believe that it was her Kish who stood in front of her. Hava got into battle-position, smirking.

"How _touching_. But to do so, you'll have to _make me_, _traitor_".

In that exact moment both of the male teens ran towards each other, the bluenette felt as though time stood still as well as her heart.

* * *

**Lettuce.**

Lettuce felt her brain slowly disconnect with parts of her body…her legs…her arms…her face… soon enough her beating heart too. Small bubbles swam up around her and her eye-lids slowly fell down to cover the ocean-blue eyes underneath. Suddenly a hand pulled her up, and she violently coughed up water. A smirking girl met her gaze.

"Don't drown now, Lettuce", she smiled. "I mean, not until I've finished playing with you".

The green-haired girl felt groggy but met the piercing gaze with a lazy expression. Then she emptied her mouth with the water she had coughed up, by spitting it onto Miyu. She shrieked like a mouse and her eyes threw daggers. Lettuce giggled a little, even though she knew that was a bad idea.

"Oh, don't worry", she said boldly. "I'll _try_ not to bore you".

Miyu threw Lettuce into the water a couple of meters away, and the girl took the fall since her limbs were sleeping. The alien was so mad that the water surrounding her bubbled and boiled. Seeing this made Lettuce know that it was a really bad idea.

"Look out, loser", Miyu said through clenched teeth. "The weather forecast says it's time for a tide wave!".

Lettuce knew she couldn't get out of there in time, so she was at least thankful that she wasn't going to get tortured or anything. Her arms managed to shield her, but seeing as she didn't have any energy to counter-attack with, she waited for the incoming impact…

"_Fuu-Hyou-Sen!_".

A violent breeze could be felt but nothing else than that, and especially not a huge amount of water. She timidly opened her eyes, to see a large quantity of liquid frozen into beautiful ice. Watching Miyu's shocked expression, she understood that this wasn't a part of her intentions and gazed up to see someone flying above her, who made her heart make a little happy-dance.

"Pai!".

With his fangs out, he gazed down upon her and unlikely his character, winked. He then floated down to her level and lifted the green-haired girl by the waist, since she obviously couldn't stand up herself. She then used the opportunity to snake her arms around him in a loose hug.

"I'm so glad you're here…", she whispered.

"You okay?".

She nodded and released her hold onto Pai, and glanced at Miyu instead. The brunette seemed to be making a plan. _"Damn, why did Pai have to come all of a sudden? This just ruins everything"_, she thought and gazed at his fans. _"Shoot, with him having wind, ice _and _electric attacks, my water won't stand a chance. Unless…"_.

She closed her eyes and the water around her legs rose, and engulfed her body so that no part was visible. Then like magic, the water stepped back and a perfect duplication of the water user. They both smirked and moved in a strange dance which caused the water to divide in two.

"…_I separate them"._

Pai's surprise faded away and he protectively stood before the green-haired girl.

"Don't worry Lettuce; I won't let her hurt you any longer".

Lettuce smiled sweetly and stood beside him, causing him to smile as well. "And I'll aid you as best as I can".

* * *

**Pudding.**

"Take this!".

I was now able to use some of my newly discovered powers; like using the stone beneath me as a shield or make my fists bigger by attaching rock onto them. Okay, even though this is a seriously life or death situation; I'd still say that was pretty awesome! Now we were currently fighting combat by throwing punches and kicks and defending ourselves. I was pretty much out of breath, but for the sake of my family, I had to continue; No way in _hell_ was I gonna let her kill my siblings on my watch.

"I gotta say, Monkey Girl, you're not as a big newbie as I thought you were", Ankimo said, panting as well, and trying to hit me with a circle kick; saying as her feet was also armored by rock, I'd think anyone would not want to get hit. Luckily, I didn't as I rolled backwards and waited 'till her feet had collided with the ground to counter-attack with a jaw-breaking upper-cut. She managed to catch my fist before it even hit her jaw. Bull.

"But your still an amateur at this area, and this girl ain't gonna show any mercy".

Just as her rock-solid fist was gonna hit my face, a shout was heard:

"_Ho-Rai-Den!_".

A shriek was heard, followed by a 'what the hell?' and then I opened my eyes to see the Cyniclon girl wrapped in strings and had difficulties by escaping.

"Oi, you okay down there?".

I froze at the spot, my eyes gliding upwards until I glanced up to see no other than my…

"**MY** **TARU-TARU!**".

I didn't waste any seconds by lifting my arms up so that the earth beneath me grew as high as where Taru-Taru was floating, and he looked surprised to see me and I didn't hesitate to give a good old bone-cracking bear hug. Luckily, with him being able to fly I didn't have to think about my landing.

"I'll **NEVER** let go of you, Taru-Taru! Taru-Taru!", I sing-song happily twirling around, with my hands locked around his neck.

"You're…_choking_, me! And my name-".

"-is Taru-Taru, am I wrong, na no da? Taru-Taru!".

"Cut it _out_!".

Suddenly I felt my entire body get weird and then I saw that we were currently floating a couple of meters from where we were before. And then my eyes widened to see a big hole in the ground in that spot; caused by a pissed-looking teenage Cyniclon. Wow, that teleportation thing sure could come in handy sometimes.

"Making out with the boyfriend, are ya? Well, ya ain't gonna forget about me, that's for sure!".

"Pudding, we don't have time for this-".

Taru-Taru was cut off by a ring-tone and Ankimo searched her pockets before she found and answered her mobile.

"Oh, but _you_ are allowed to call _your _boyfriend during a battle, na no da?", I said and stuck out my tongue.

"Shaddup", she mumbled through clenched teeth. She continued talking while Taru-Taru and I looked completely lost. When she was finished, she smoothed out her leather-jacket and smirked our way.

"Well, it sure has been fun to kick ya butt, but fortunately for _you _that duty calls, so see ya later, Monkey and co.".

And just like that she teleported. I would've gone after her, if Taru-Taru hadn't held me back.

"We have to go after her, Taru-Taru!".

"No time", he said. "Pai told me to get you as fast as I could".

"Pai? He's here too? And why are we in a hurry? What's wrong, Taru-Taru?".

He looked at me seriously and I swallowed hard.

"Ichigo might be in serious danger, Pudding. If we don't act fast, then it'll be too late to save her".

* * *

**Zakuro.**

"Ichigo! Mint, Lettuce and Pudding! Where are you, guys?".

I had been searching for the girls for hours now, and I was getting worried; I hadn't seen them at the spa or near the rooms. I'd asked the staff around here if they'd seen the girls by giving out pictures and describing them with many details; but without luck. Ryou and Keiichiro had also been looking, but with the same result.

"Where could they've gone to?", I asked, my worry audible in my voice. Keiichiro squeezed my shoulder.

"We will find them, Zakuro. Don't worry".

I offered him a weak smile, and hoped the same. Meanwhile I heard something nearby. Not nearby, but it sounded like that. Maybe a long distance away, but still…

"Can't you guys hear that steamy sound?".

They glanced around and then looked at me with confusion.

"Uh, steamy?", Ryou asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Like some…machine is letting out loud steam… not so far away, I can probably track it and find the source…don't you hear it?".

They shook their head, and I blew the bangs from my face. Hopefully, all this worrying wouldn't make me mad.

"C'mon, just follow me".

We left the resort and moved to a big grassy area not so far away, and then the sound was definitely there; along with the sight of what was making the sounds. It appeared to be a similar kind of space-ship like Kisshue, Taruto and Pai used. It was smaller though, and not far away I could see two figures, which by narrowing my indigo eyes could look like…

"Ichigo!".

And who was the one escorting her to the space-ship? He seemed to be talking in his mobile right now, but other than that I couldn't see Ichigo or the stranger's faces, but if she wouldn't tell us that she was going on a space-ship, then something fishy was going on.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?", Ryou shouted, forming a funnel with his hands.

She turned around instantly and by nearing her and her mysterious 'escort' we could see a revealed and surprised face-expression.

"W-what are you doing here-".

"What does it look like? A tea-party?", the blonde said sarcastically, crossing his arms. "I guess stupid questions deserve a stupid answer".

She frowned. "You shouldn't be here, Ryou. I-I want you to go back".

I frowned as well. What was she talking about?

"We've been looking all over for you, Ichigo. Where are Mint, Lettuce and Pudding?".

Ichigo slowly got a look of utter fear. "They're…not with you?".

"No, we searched everywhere, and haven't got a clue where they are".

"I can't do this!", she suddenly exclaimed and her hands trembling found her face. "I can't go with you, knowing that you're hurting the others! Why won't you just leave us all alone?".

The person next to her smiled a fanged smile, and I realized to my horror that it was a Cyniclon.

"Ichigo, who is he?", Keiichiro asked, sounding just as surprised as I.

"Go while you can, or he'll hurt you too! Help the girls, find them!", she sobbed.

"My, I'm sorry to have disturbed you, but your so called 'strawberry' needs to go with me, I'm afraid", the strange Cyniclon said, and took a grip around Ichigo's wrist. I opened my mouth the exact time Ryou decided to disturb.

"Oi, you've got a lotta nerve, making my girlfriend cry like that, and I'm not going nice on you whether you're from this world or another".

He stepped up to the young Cyniclon and he was only about an inch shorter, but definitely making an impression. The Cyniclon smirked nevertheless.

"I'll take that as you don't want to drop this without a fight. May I inform you that the punishment from getting me angry is unbelievably harsh?".

"I won't give a damn about your 'punishment'".

The young Cyniclon chuckled before titling his head to Ichigo's direction.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn your boyfriend, Neko".

She opened her eyes in horror. "No, please don't!".

Ryou raised a fist at the Cyniclon just as the air behind him rippled. "What the-!", I breathed out.

In the blink of an eye, I saw only blur and then felt a hard object hit the ground. When I snapped out of my frozen state, my eyes finally caught the sight of him. Ryou was lying on the ground, with no cuts, no bruises, no burns or any other kind of damage. He wasn't hurt.

But he wasn't alive either.

His entire body was frozen into the same position and he was a gray color like…rock.

He had in a second been turned into stone.

I could feel my eye-balls almost pop out of my head while I heard Ichigo's cries of 'No!' and her sobbing after this great disaster. I turned my head to stare at the one doing it, and then saw a red haired teenage girl looking like the same race as the other Cyniclon.

"What'cha need me for, boss, couldn't use your muscles this time? I ain't your little puppet, y'know".

Before he could even open his mouth, the girl replied quickly. "Just shaddup", she then gave Ichigo the elevator-look. "This girl comin' with us, or what?".

"Yes, Ankimo, she is".

"Gonna make these ol' people cold too?".

"Suit yourself", the strange man said and took Ichigo with him inside the space-ship, even though she protested and sobbed and fought. I instinctively leaned forward to help my previous leader.

"Ichigo, hang on-!".

"Nighty Night, purple hair".

I turned my head just as I saw a ray of orange beam coming in my direction, and I already knew that it was far too late to avoid it. The next thing I know, the air is pushed out of my lungs as I'm being pushed aside as well, and I landed hard on the ground. My eyes cracked open in surprise and a nauseous came to me next.

Keiichiro was in the same state as Ryou, laying a couple of meters away from me.

The tears formed without I even knew it.

"No! Keiichiro! Ryou! Ichigo, stay with us!", I sobbed and clung to both boys as the space-ship began to move. Ichigo was held back by the Cyniclon boy who flashed his last evil smile before he and the other one disappeared, without I could do anything.

Anything else, than crying for my big loss.

After some time, I could feel the air around me ripple once again, but I didn't even bother to see who it was. A hand was put on my shoulder and I glanced into purple-grey eyes.

"Zakuro", Pai said with a hint of worry in his voice. "What happened..?".

"I…", I choked and more tears fell as I embraced both statues. "…I know who tried to frame Ichigo…".

* * *

**Ak-chan: I'm so SORRY! 10 pages aren't enough to make y'all satisfied, is it? I'll update as fast as I can next time, it's just that being a ninth-grader isn't fun at all… -.-**

**Hope you liked this anyway! **


	13. Break Time

**Hey, Everyone, Ak-chan here :3**

**Yeah, I've got some major bad news…**

**Well, here's the deal, um, I'm in ninth-grade, and my teachers have discussed together, and come to the conclusion that I'm ready for High School. Y'know, here you need the teachers' permission.**

**Yaaaaay…and then again, not.**

**Sure, I nailed Geography and English like a badass ninja, with the help of FanFiction but I have to make up for Danish, Math and German. I have been told THOUSANDS of time that I have to speak up more often and raise my arm and that kind of stuff.**

**And here's the bad part…**

**I'll stop writing FanFiction for a while, and then go on to studying. And I KNOW that it sucks, but hey, maybe in year 2013 I'll continue from where I left. I just hope that you'll forgive me and not give up on this story, 'cause sooner or later I'll definitely make a sequel. I swear, that I haven't planned ANY of this...I'm sorry.**

**Written with TONS of love; your Authoress Theanimekitty89 who'll now be going to High School. **


	14. Theanimekitty89 Is Back In Business

**Hey, again! Theanimekitty89's back from the dead! I hate to make these kinds of short messages, so that y'all think it's an update, but I have good news; I'll now be updating Tokyo Mew Mew again! That's right; there will soon be an ending! My grades went far above the expected, and I think I can allow myself to update as usual now :3**

**Next chapter will arrive in December! I'll promise to go crazy with the chapter's length! XD**


End file.
